


An Unusual Find

by EttaMills



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Rey is just enjoying the ride, Ben has learned to live with it, Everybody Lives, F/M, Father/Son Dynamincs, Han is everybodys dad, Jedi Ben Solo, The Solo boys should have a sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo, Jedi Master should have known that accompanying his dad on a mission was a bad idea. Now, they are stranded on a wasteland planet, and the only one that can help is a young woman who just wants to be left alone. But, when Ben sees more to her than meets the eye, this smuggling trip becomes a rescue mission. <br/>Now, if only they could convince Rey of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashed

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away . . . .** _

 

" I did not sign up for this!" a voice yelled from the cockpit, right before the ship rocked from another blaster hit. The dash lite up, causing the pilot to mildly panic, before regain control of the ship.

There was the echoing of metal scraping and something sizzling before another voice responded.

" Hey! I don't really need lip right now!"

A loud roar echoed, bringing the attention back down under the ship.

" Yeah yeah, I know how to fix the overhead wires. The problem is the cooling tank, it's overheating!"

Ben Solo would have tried fighting off the growing migraine, if he wasn't busy dodging shots from the larger, faster and newer ship that was chasing them. He didn't even have time to warn the other passengers before flipping the ship in an effort to shake a few rockets.

" Ben! Steady! I'm working with live wires here and fancy keeping my skin on my skeleton!" Han shouted, sticking his head out from under the grates.

" _' Come with me!_ ' he said. _' It will be an adventure!'_ he claimed" Ben murmured to himself, before the whole ship shook from impact. Lights and sirens began blaring and the ship started to lose speed.

" Shit. Shit shit fuck!"

Eyes roaming the control panel, he tried to figure out the source of the panic. Finally, he located the problem.

" Dad! The engine support is down! Can you or Chewie get to it?"

Smoke suddenly began to trickle past him, and he heard the sound of coughs and roars.

" Uh, no. Reign in the thrusters!" his father yelled back, climbing out with the giant wookie on his heels.

Han slid into the co pilot's seat, hitting buttons, flipping switches and twisting knobs. By the look on his face, it didn't seem to be helping. He looked over to his son with a nervous smile.

" So, buckle up because we are going to have to land down on that planet down there to shake these nasty pirates. Chewie!"

Ben clenched his jaw.

" By ' land' you of course mean crash land."

Han, always the optimist, let out a loud laugh and clapped his son on the back.

" That's my boy!"

The mournful sounds coming from Chewie seemed to agree with Ben's look of utter despair.

 

The tall man looked down at his communicator, thinking maybe if he glared hard enough it would work. A few more seconds and he gave up with a hardy sigh.

Looking around, it seemed like endless desert as far as he could tell. He stood in the shadow of the smoking Millennium Falcon and was still feeling the smothering heat the sun was radiating.

Wiping the sweat away from his eyes, he could almost hear Luke lecturing on the respect the Jedi robes deserved, but Luke wasn't stranded on a wasteland planet, wishing he were off training whiny padawans instead of watching his grumpy father and wookie uncle try to fix their ship.

 

He should have known better, when his dad showed up at the temple and dragged him out of the meditation session he had been leading the younglings in. He explained this plan for a quick job, in and out of a well-known sector.

Ben was unamused, but could hear his mother in the back of his head, complaining about his father's dangerous hobbies. Someone had to keep the man out of prison, or worse, the grave.

So, he had foolishly agreed, thinking his presences would keep his father in line. Had gone along with his dad, fought the rival smugglers they had ran into and had even taken over the controls when Han decided to go and fix the haul in _the middle of a damn battle._

Years of training with Jedi, to the point he was now a master in his own right, and he still did not have the patience to deal with his father's shenanigans.

 Finally, Han emerged from the bowels of the ship, wiping his greasy hands on his pants.

" So, here is the problem. The engine is fine and I got the support online, but the generator took a big hit and is finished."

Ben clenched his fists, before breathing deeply.

" Fine. What do we do, because the coms are down and as far as I can tell, there is no intelligent life forms for miles around, let alone one with a X4-7B6 generator."

The older Solo put his hands up in defense.

" Hey, first off, I thought Jedi's aren't supposed to have tempers."

Ben almost sneered.

" Yeah, well they also aren't supposed to be aiding smugglers move illegal shipments across the galaxy."

" They aren't illegal! They are just stolen."

Chewie nodded in agreement, to Ben's eternal frustration.

" Excuse me?"

Han shook his head.

" I mean, stolen from me! I got them legally and Dunlo's crew stole them years ago. I was just getting them back. "

The pale Jedi put his head into his palms. The three men were silent for a stretch of time.

" We good?" Han asked finally, seeing his son raised his head. Ben nodded.

" Okay, so secondly we are on Jakku. A desert planet, with a few tech outposts, including Niima, where the disgusting but useful Unkar Plutt trades."

The man looked pleased with himself.

" And you think he will have what we need?" the Jedi asked, skeptical.

His father began to walk into the desert.

" No, but he will have something that will do."

Ben sighed, then looked over at Chewie, who shrugged before begging to repair some minor things along the ship's haul.

" If we aren't back by nightfall, assume I have killed him."

He took quick steps to catch up to the smuggler, the sound of Chewie's barking laughter ringing in his ears.

_I really didn't sign up for this shit._

* * *

 

 "Fuck."

Hazel eyes scanned the small carbonator that she had been cleaning off. The older lady sitting across from the sun-tanned woman clicked her teeth in disproval at her language, causing Rey to blush and bow her head in apology, before returning her attention to the hunk of junk in front of her.

She had spent two days running around an old empire war ship, picking through scraps and digging her way within the ships inners. She walked away with a gash on her thigh; rope burns across both palms, a mild case of heat stroke and a bag full of goods.

Now, the jewel of her trip, the well-preserved industrial carbonator that was going to fetch her at least fifteen rations, was actually filled with sand and missing parts.

She would be lucky for a quarter ration.

Looking back at the rest of her bag, she quickly calculated what she had gotten in the past, minus what Plutt would actually charge.

A little over two rations.

She could scream in frustration, but instead calmed herself.

Resigned, she got up and hauled her bag to the counter, facing the disgusting Crolute.

" Ah, little desert rat. Hadn't seen you in a while. Assumed you had been crushed in some wreck." The bulbous man chuckled. Rey winced as drool dripped from one of his chins, but held herself high. Unkar took any sigh of weakness as an opening to rip her off.

"Well, still alive. What will you give?" she demanded, quick and to the point.

He gazed over her pile, before scooping it away and slamming rations down in their place.

" One and a half."

Rey stood there, her mouth set in a thin line. She glared at the small stack as if it personally snubbed her.

" Something wrong, rat? Do you think I gave too much? Because that would be easily solved." the giant creature snarled.

Swallowing her anger, she choked out a quick 'no', before taking the rations.

The brown haired human spun on her heel, grinding her teeth. For a moment, Rey thought on the few rare items she kept safe in her home. They would fetch a heavy price, even by Plutt's cheap standards, but she brushed that thought away.

Those were for the bad days. The days where her stomach had been empty for days and the water had run out. If there was ever a time were nothing could be scavenged, she needed to save those items so she wouldn't die.

After all, she had to survive until her family came and got her.

Sitting back down at the cleaning table, she huffed for a moment, before a gentle prodding at her hands shocked her out of her head.

The wrinkled woman pressed a small canister of water into her hand, while pulling out some bacta out from the folds of her dress.

Rey smiled in thanks, before gulping down the liquid and letting the woman tend to her burns.

" He does not treat you well. Ugly sore." the women rasped.

The scavenger's mouth twitched, but she did not reply.

" You should go to the settlements up north. They treat pretty girls better there."

Rey was not offended by the suggestion. She had heard it before, ever since she had come into her curves. The ladies up north were well treated, offering their services for a good price. No cuts or burns, no waiting out sandstorms in rusted AT-ATs, no fighting for supplies and starving days away.

It wasn't a bad life, considering how people lived out here, but it wasn't her life.

She would rather work herself to the bone out in the heat, earning her living the only way she knew.

" Yes, but then who will risk death to scavenge cheap goods around here? I am the only one stupid enough to go in the deep sand." she replied, finally gaining her hand back, wrapped in sand-stain bandages.

Looking back into the crowds, she watched a young Melitto try to pull their large bag behind them.

The little one could not see the two Abednedos snatch some of his goods.

Rey narrowed her eyes, looking to make sure that no eyes were on her, before making a sweeping gesture.

The two creatures, suddenly tripped, both of their bodies crashing to the sand, alerting the Melitto to their actions. The young one bashed both of them with the stun baton they held on their hip, shouting in a different language until the two spooked and ran off.

Satisfied the eye-less young one was taken care of, Rey rose, nodding to the women who watched her with sparkling eyes, and made her way back to her speeder.

Doing little things like that were risky, but Rey could remember being that young, having not one to stick up for her. She would be damned if she fell into that cold, harsh cycle.

Ever since she was young, she could remember feeling an energy around her, surrounding and whispering to her. During the bad storm season locked away in her home, she had learned to embrace that power.

It was only small things. Moving objects closer or farther for her, having small tools float while she repaired ships for extra rations.

It had become a normal thing for her, but she knew she should keep it to herself, just like her stash of good equipment. It just felt like something she couldn't share. People would think she was crazy if she tried to describe it, and if she showed them, they would take advantage to her. Maybe even report her to the First Order.

That would be a fate worse than death on a desert planet.

On her way out of the outpost, she felt the strange sensation. It was like a shiver that started in the base of her spine, until her skin pebbled and her body froze.

She looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Turning back, Rey brushed it off as just one of those things. She began her walk back to the isolated AT-AT, unaware of the strangers in the distance approaching the outpost.

* * *

 

 " There she is! Niima Outpost! Jewel of the Jakku desert." Han declared, sweeping his arms as if presenting a grand treasure.

Ben gave him a blank stare.

Han pointed at him with a frown.

" You get that look from your mom's side of the family."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, stepping forward, his father following in his steps.

Suddenly, Ben's stance went rigid, causing the gray haired smuggler to slam into his tall back.

" Ben?"

Han moved around, finding his son's face frozen, scanning the landscape, his eyes a million miles away.

" Ben, what’s wrong." He moved his hand to his face, patting it gently to bring his child back to reality. Slowly, he saw Ben's eye's clear and refocus on his dad.

" Something is here,” he finally said, already moving quickly towards the small camp.

Han stood and watched his son, looking at the way he determinedly strode towards the crowd, on a new mission.

" Of course there is. Finding trouble in the worst places. You get _that_ from your mother’s side too.


	2. Welcome to Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Solo shenanigans, Rey finds herself a bit of trouble and a fun meet cute.

A sound of heavy footfalls across the sand drew notice to the outpost newcomers. The tall one, dressed perfectly for cool jungle climates, but awful for dry desert air, seemed to either not notice or ignore the attention he was receiving. The older fellow who trailed after him gave a few waves and nervous smiles, before finally catching up and grabbing the dark haired man by his arm.

" _Be_ n," Han said, looking around as half of Niima stared them down, " Slow down and stop looking like a First Order officer tracking down rebels. We are attracting unfriendly attention."

The Jedi scowled at his father, but did as he asked, coming to a halt and softening his gaze.

" Sorry, but I felt something. A . . . movement in the force." he explained, still trying to subtly examine the landscape.

" Is it still around?" Han asked.

Ben closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment before replying in the negative.

" Okay. Was it some huge, world shattering kinda thing?" All these years living with force sensitives, and the smuggler still didn't understand a lot of it.

" I suppose not. It is just odd that there would be a ripple in the middle of no where-"

" Okay, well, how about instead of hunting around for possibly _nothing_ , we get what we need before those pirates track us down?" Han suggested, already moving them to Unkar's counter.

His son grumbled, but agreed, letting his father drag him along.

The gelatinous creature watched them approach with a slimy smile.

" Han. Solo. What a welcomed surprise! You haven't been on Jakku in ages." Unkar squinted, " You have gotten shorter."

Han let out a tense laugh.

" Yeah, life happens. Listen I'm looking for-"

" A job? Because I am sure I can dig up a customer. For, of course, a price." The trader offered.

Ben huffed, drawing the alien's attention to himself.

" And what is this? A new partner? The wookie finally got sick of you!" Plutt laughed, spittle flying through the window.

" Funny. So, I would love to talk, but I am looking for a new generator and I need it quickly. Perishables in the back and all" Han said smoothly.

Unkar frowned, before turning and shouting in some language to whatever creatures worked under him.

Ben had seen his father smooth talked many disgusting creatures, so he returned his attention to the activities around him.

A few traveling merchants, some nomads stopping for supplies and scavengers bartering for goods. Nothing that truly stood out or would cause the slight buzzing in his mind.

Until, his gaze landed on a single creature, sitting under the shade and watching him with a keen eye. When he turned his body fully, obviously observing her, her mouth cracked, revealing a few rotted teeth.

The pale Jedi turned back to his father, who had begun arguing with the tradesmen.

" You must be dehydrated, Plutt. None of these generators will work, and if, by some damn miracle, I _could_ get them to work, you are charging more than your whole inventory is worth!" Han illustrated his point by picking up one of the pieces in front of him and shaking it, causing a loud rattling sound.

The sagging creature growled and almost spit in his anger.

" If you don't like my prices, Solo, then I suggest you go else where. The next post is a four days walk THAT WAY!" he shouted, slamming his fists on the counter.

Han waved him away, already ushering his son away.

" FINE. Who needs you?"

Ben let them get a little away before turning on his father, snarling.

" _We_ need him, Dad."

" Ahhh, I will figure something out. I always do." he replied cockily. He then leaned over, looking around his colossal offspring and waving.

" Hey! It seems like you got a new girlfriend! That's my boy!" Han whispered. Ben didn't have to turn around to know whom he was talking about, but humored the old man and did so anyway.

The same tanned, wrinkled woman waved back, before gesturing for them to come over.

" I don't know Dad. She look more your ideal age than mine." he threw back in a biting tone, the heat and trouble of the day getting to him.

" I am going to mention that to your mom when we get back."

" That would worry me if A) I was ten and B) I didn't think we are going to die here."

The two humans moved to her table, still, happy to finally be away from the sun. She quickly passed them hydration tablets, watching the men pop them into their mouths as she fanned herself.

" You two need parts?" she finally asked, her voice scratchy from years of desert air.

" That depends. You offering?" Han took the lead, as Ben wanted nothing more than just to sit back and watching his father haggled with the ancient woman.

The lady laughed, a barking noise, shaking her head.

" No, my merchandise goes directly to Plutt, unfortunately. But I know a trader. Much more reasonable, if you put the effort fourth"

Han lowered his head.

" I bet Plutt doesn't like that."

The women gave another bark.

" Well, I am sure he wouldn't if he knew."

The three of them stared in silence, before Ben finally cracked.

" So where is this trader?"

The woman shrugged.

" You might be able to catch them if you hurry. Just left. Head towards the sun, and you will find what you are looking for."

Ben shot out of his seat, already on his way out.

" Gee, thanks for the vague hint ma’am."

Han gave her a sparkling smile, a wink and followed his son.

" That was rude, Benny." Han rebuked.

His son ignored him, shielding his eyes and he headed off, half convinced that the woman was delusional and they were walking to nothing.

**. . .**

 

Rey slipped a bit on a sand dune as she walked away from her speedster. She was on her way back home when she noticed a recent sandstorm had revealed an old imperial ship. Figuring an hour or two scavenging it wouldn't kill her, she pulled over and headed to the golden find.

She examined the wings first, tearing open the eroded paneling and grabbing a few pieces before moving into the pilot's area.

It was surprisingly well persevered and she almost cried when she saw the central computer system was in tact.

It may have been decades old, but it was prime tech around Jakku.

Licking her dry lips, she could almost taste all the rations that it could fetch her as she began to cautiously extract the processor.

In the middle of cutting some of the connecting wires, she felt another shiver go down her back, making her hands jerk and almost cut off the tip of her index finger.

" What the _shit_ " she bit out, rubbing at her arms until normal feelings returned. She leaned into the pilot's seat after a second, tipping back her head and closing her eyes from exhaustion.

It was already a trying day and now she might be getting sick. Best-case scenario, it was just a symptom of her earlier heat stroke. Worst-case . . . .

Rey groaned, then took a deep breath. Maybe she just needed to go home, get some food and rest for a day.

Right after, of course, she got her hands on the piloting system.

After carefully cutting the wires, she began to tug at the main component, but it wouldn't budge.

Blowing her hair out her face, she anchored her foot on the dashboard, putting her whole strength into pulling.

It moved slightly, just enough to give her hope before she lost her grip and it slide back into place.

" _Motherfucking nerf herder."_ She swore.

Crossing her arms, she gave it a bit more thought.

Rey was not going home without it.

Decided, she closed her eyes, placing her hands on either side of the component and took a long, deep breath.

She could feel the energy surrounding her shift its flow, now focusing around her hands.

Feeling it move like an extension of herself, she focused on enveloping the system, before tugging her hands sharply towards her chest.

The component made a loud creaking noise, straining with the effort until it flew at her, barely giving her time to brace for the impact against her chest.

She would have whooped in victory, if it weren’t for the stinging pain now in her breasts, nor the realization that she was effectively sandwiched in a half-buried ship.

The day just wasn't just going her way.

**. . .**

 

It was like someone smacked him across the head, the pain sharp and hard.

He almost wanted to check and see if he was bleeding, but was too busy digging his palms into his eyes

" Again?" Han's voice rang out, sounding genuinely worried, resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

Ben opened his mouth to respond, but then felt it.

It was like someone was tugging on a string attached to his whole body. His head shot up, towards the spot in the distance. He could almost see something out on a far dune.

" Dad." was the only thing he said, before beginning to stride towards that point.

He could distinctly hear his father yelling behind him, telling him to be careful and stop wasting energy running.

But it was all white noise as the pull became stronger the closer he got.

Whatever was there, the force was telling him he needed to find it.

The distant point became bigger until he realized it as an old TIE fighter. Ben slowed to a light jog until he stood in front of the half buried ship.

Han finally caught up after a minute or two, out of breath and leaning on Ben as he took deep gulps of air.

" This? _This_ is why you just shot off in the middle of nowhere. It's junk!" Han finally gasped out.

Ben couldn't make himself disagree. It really was just a pile of scrap metal, too old to be useful. He was fairly frustrated.

The buzzing in his head grew weaker the longer he lingered and he sighed, turning towards his father.

" I'm sorry, Dad. I thought. . I actually don't know what I thought. Now I’ve wasted our time. The sun will set soon and I stranded us," he said, feeling disappointed. Maybe he was finally snapping after years of trying to reign in his emotions.

Han just cracked a smile.

" Eh, don't worry about it, kid. If I had a credit for every time I did something stupid on a whim, we would of been living in a mansion before you were born."

They turned away from the crashed ship, hoping to head back to the outpost, at least, before night, until a clunking noise made them jump.

The Solo men turned slowly back toward the fighter.

" Is it sinking?" Ben asked, watching for danger.

Han didn't respond, interrupted by a weak groan coming from the cockpit.

Ben tried to hold his father back, but Han Solo was not one to _not_ leap into danger.

He watched as his father carefully climbed the ship, balancing precariously on a wing and looking into the opening.

" Well. Hello there, beautiful." Han said, a wide, genuine smile cracking his face.

Ben rolled his eyes, approaching to where his father stood. He was probably talking to the ship, admiring some tech or another.

Peering into the ship to see what piece of machine he father was flirting with, he almost feel over as his eyes met the bright eyes of a young human woman, pined in the pilot's seat. Sweat-soaked brown hair, skin dusted in freckles, and a frown firmly planted on her pink lips.

Ben had seen a variety of women in his time, many of them called great beauties. He never really cared much for those women, but this creature in front of him was something new.

She was grimy and hardened by her environment, painted not with make up but with sand and dirt.

She was stunning.

The girl looked somewhere between shocked at seeing other humans, and angry that she was caught in an embarrassing situation.

She paused, looking quickly at Han before refocusing her stare back on Ben

" Hello. What are the chances you are here to help and not take my find?"

Her voice was dry and weak, but the sound made his heart beat quickly.

" Pretty good, young lady. Give us a moment, me and the kid will get you out real quick" His father said, already leaning into the ship to grab the panel that immobilized her.

It took both men and the girl to lift it from her, and when they tried to toss it aside, they jumped at her shriek of " _Be careful!”_ causing them to lift the computer gently on the ground before going back to her.

Ever the gentlemen his mother raised, Ben moved back into the ship.

" Can you move?" he prodded gently, feeling like at any moment she could strike out at him.

She snorted, but when she tried to lift herself, she felt back, arms to weak.

" Okay, hold on" the Jedi said in a rush, easily slinking his body into the pit. However, when he reached down to tuck his hands under legs, she tensed up. He swore she even _growled_ under her breath.

He jerked his hands back in a surrender pose. She doesn't look pleased and he was losing his patience, so he glared right back.

" Listen, unless you plan on magically lifting yourself out, I am your only option."

Ben observed the brown haired girl bite down on her lips, worrying it between her teeth as she decided between starving to death and actually letting a stranger touch her.

Finally, logic took over and she lifted her arms up, guarded but ready for his help.

When Ben finally leaned down and lifted the girl into his arms, the slight buzzing suddenly became white static in his head.

His whole body felt warm and electric. The way she tucked herself into him felt odd and amazing. The sand-stained creature in his arms seemed to be feeling something similar, because her once tense body was suddenly molding into him, her curves fitting into his.

The action of bringing her up and out of the ship and back onto solid ground zipped by, his body moving but his mind far away.

It wasn't until her feet touched the sand and she jumped out of his arms that his senses returned.

The girl shuffled awkwardly before moving to the system that almost killed her, dragging it to a rickety old speedster hidden behind the crashed ship.

The two men watched her strap it to the side of the vehicle, and once she seemed happy with how secure it was, she turned back to them, hand stuck out and a serious expression on her face.

Ben wanted to call her adorable, but was pretty sure that staff now strapped to her back wasn't for show.

" I'm Rey. Thank you." she said, all business.

Han eagerly shook her hand, while Ben stood there, dumbfounded at how such a small creature had such a big presence.

" Our pleasure, Rey. I'm Han Solo, and this is my son, Ben."

She brightened at the name, but tried to stay calm.

" Not the Han Solo from the rebellion? War hero and famous smuggler?"

Ben almost gagged at the description of his father.

" I remember the days when the smuggler was mention before the other stuff." Han said dryly.

The girl, Rey, was then positively giddy. She actively ignored Ben, crowding Han as she regaled tales the two men have heard a dozen times.

The sun was setting, though, and Ben was tired and thirsty.

" Not to be rude, but we have things to do."

The other two frowned at him, but Han saw his point. He turned back to the scavenger.

" We were told by a women in Niima Outpost that there was a trader out here that could help us find some parts. Is that you?"

Rey shrugged.

" I might be. What is it you need?"

" A X4-7B6 generator." Ben said, staring at her even though she refused to meet his eye.

Rey turned to look behind her, watching the sun go down slowly.

" I can help, but we need to get to shelter. The nights here are harsh and unforgiving and neither of you are dressed for it."

Ben nodded, shuffling them to begin heading back the way they came, but Rey struggled, grabbing both of them instead.

" No, my home is closer. You can stay the night and we will talk tomorrow."

As she dragged them towards her speeder, Han elbowed his son, nodding his head at the woman, mouthing ' manners'.

Ben stumbled out a quick " Thank you for your kindness".

Rey's reaction was to flash him a smile.

" Oh, no need to thank me. We will discuss my housing rate in the morning too. Nothing is free in Jakku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Rey turns out to be a tough sell to helping strangers, and Ben is hopelessly confused.


	3. A Heated Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey brings her guest home, to her later regret.

As much as Ben cursed the sun's presences during the day, its absence at night was felt. By the time the small group had almost reached Rey's home, the Jedi felt like he had gone from stewing in boiling water to thrown, face-first into an ice bath.

His whole body was shivering, but the longer they rode on the ancient speedster, the more he decided it had less to do with the environment and more to do with the fact he was sandwiched between one of the prettiest girls he had ever met, and his father.

It was a weird situation.

It also did not help that he had his hand firmly wrapped around the tanned-girl's waist, which shook with laughter as his father whooped and hollered behind them.

" This thing is amazing! How did you bypass the speeding function on this model? " Han shouted in Ben's ear, trying to he heard by the Jakku scavenger.

The girl turned for a second, smiling coyly before mouthing a quick " Later!" before returning her attention to driving.

Han continued to shout anyway, his son catching a few phrases here and there but choosing to focus on more interesting company.

They had argued about the arrangements earlier, while Rey strapped her finds to the vehicle.

" I can drive if you give me directions." Ben said, already gliding his hand over the machine, familiarizing himself with it. Between his Jedi training, and growing up with a father like Han Solo, he was easily adaptable to piloting new tech.

Rey scoffed before shoving his hand away and leaping into the driver's position.

" You must be dehydrated, because no one drives my baby but me." she mumbled, adjusting her controlled for the extra weight.

Ben chose, wisely, to keep his snark to himself.

Until, of course, his father moved to sit behind her.

The day was already rough without having to cling to his father like an adolescent monkey while watching him grab at the desert beauty.

It was a borderline juvenile move to _slightly_ bump Han out of the way. It wasn't his fault the man lost his balance and fell, leaving the Jedi to gracefully jump ahead, settling himself before offer the grounded man a hand up.

Han probably would have glared if he weren’t so damn proud.

Now here he sat, looking at the girl's face light up underneath the spectrum of colors the sunset produced.

It wasn't only his mind that went hazy in proximity to Rey, but his body as well. He may have been awkward his whole life, but never like this. His palms sweated, heart thumped and he battled between putting as much space between their bodies and pulling her as close as physically possible.

He decided on the latter, leaning forward so she would hear him better. His breath ghosted across her ear and she shivered against him as he whispered " How much farther?"

She shook herself off, as if ridding herself of a coating of sand, before jerking her head to the horizon, where a large metal body stood against the sand and sky.

As they finally slowed, Ben saw it was the remains of an imperial AT-AT.

 _Another metal junk heap?_ Ben thought to himself.

Rey's back, pressed so firmly against his chest, tensed. The pale man almost worried if he had spoken out loud, but knew he had not.

Still, he could just about taste the anger coming off her in waves as she jumped down, _accidently_ jabbing his chest on the way down.

As the brown haired woman stalked over to the metal frame she called home, Ben heard his father land next to him.

" Whoa. She went from frozen to burning in seconds. I haven't seen a transition that fast since I told your mother that her new haircut aged her. What did you say?"

Ben groaned, the earlier migraine resurfacing.

" I don't know. I just want to get inside and sleep this shitty day away."

Han chuckled. " I don't know if that is happening now, based on how she looks ready to kill."

" You think she will deny us shelter?" Ben asked, suddenly worried.

His father’s response was to follow the girl towards the entrance.

" Us, no. Just you!"

. . .

 

Rey moved into her refuge swiftly, not really caring about her two guests.

How dare that lanky excuse for a smuggler insult her home! It may not be much, but it kept her protected from sand and sun. It was a safe haven, a place all her own.

She should let that long-faced hut sleep outside, damn the consequences. From the corner of her eye, Rey could see her food bowl begin to shake and she immediately tried to calm herself.

The man had shaken her from the moment their eyes met. He was easily the most beautiful creature she had seen in a long while, and she was embarrassed she had to met him like this, covered in days old sweat and grim. He even seemed nice enough to help her out, free of charge, and cradle her so close, she felt like every nerve on her body had melted. Then he opened his stupid mouth and she could have slapped him. Even when she was away from him, Rey felt like she was being examined, truly seen for the first time in her life, and she hated it.

She hated the way he looked at her even more though, like he was going to eat her alive with one wrong move. Rey thought, maybe he was like some of the roaming ' nobles' of Jakku who didn't liked to be stared at, so she thought if she kept her head down, she could last until pay day and be done with his stupid, attractive face.

" Hey, don't pay attention to the kid. It's not his fault he didn't inherit my smooth moves." She heard a voice say from behind.

Rey smiled shakily, turning to the man.

" It’s fine. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. In case you haven't noticed, Jakku isn't the most welcoming planet." It was odd for her, to be conversing with other people, considering she spent most of her days in silence.

The grey haired man waved her off, before looking around.

" Nice place you got here. Haven't been in one of these since Hoth, when we raided one for supplies."

Excitement began to flow through her, quickly replacing her earlier anger. She moved to get some of her rations ready for her guests. Hopefully, whatever they paid her would be enough to recover the amount given.

" Would you . . . " she began, not looking at the man who leaned against her wall, " Tell me some accounts from the war?"

When she finally turned, hands filled with insta-bread, the man looked unsure, staring at the surroundings. Her face lite red, embarrassed that she was pressuring this man to basically tell her stories like a child.

" I'm sorry. Forget I said anything" she quickly backtracked, ready to hand him food and run outside to unload her cargo, even if it meant facing his ill-mannered son.

Han grabbed her hand before she could bolt.

" Nah, it's fine. I don't mind bragging about myself. I was just wondering, " he gestured to the home made doll in the corner, " How long you been here?"

Silence stretched for a minute, interrupted only by the entrance of a body far to big for the small space.

Rey turned to the giant man, already ready to forgive him and thrusting bread into his direction if only to sooth the tension.

She heard him take a seat next to his father, dropping quickly into the too-small chair, as she made her way to the doll.

Picking it up, she held it close to her heart, dearer to her than all the treasures in the world, and carried it to her bed, a small space away from the men.

" 5130 days." she finally answered, looking over to her wall of scratches.

Her guests turned the same way, and while they made no noise, she could feel their pity for her growing.

She didn't want their pity, though.

" That's a long time on a rough planet. Who's been with you?" Ben asked, his voice soft.

Rey bristled.

" My family had to leave me here, for my own safety. But they are coming back for me. I am just killing time till then," she explained. The story sounded fake even to her ears, despite how many times a day she repeated it. However, the strangers did her the courtesy of believing her, finishing their food swiftly before changing the subject to the night's accommodations.

Rey moved off her bed, grabbing some of the pillows and few blankets she possessed.

" You can sleep in my bed, Mr. Solo." she thrusted one blanket his way before turning to the rude son.

" You will have to sleep in the foot. It is colder, but longer so your . . . large frame can fit better" Rey said, hoping she came off less amused than she actually was.

Whatever reaction she expected from the man, possibly to whine or argue, she instead got a polite bow as he took the offered goods, crawling into the passage she indicated.

She was actually hoping to duke it out before bedtime.

Disappointed, she moved to the ground, ready to lie down and forget about the stress of the day.

" You sure you are okay down there?" Han asked her, peering over the edge of the small matt.

Rey nodded quickly, whispering a hasty goodnight before curling around her small doll.

In the morning, she would help them with the parts, get her payment and send them back to whatever far away star they arrived from.

Tomorrow night, it would just be her and the silence of the dark once more.

. . .

 

Rey wasn't kidding when she said it was cold. The compartment allowed him to stretch his long limbs more comfortably, but its distance from the central living area meant that the small pocket of heat inside the shelter barely reached him.

He tried to mediate, to will away his discomfort and find inner peace.

Buried in the calm, he could feel the force all around him. It ebbed and moved, but not in the way he would expect. Here, in the dark recesses of his mind, there was a bright spot. A mere pinprick that he had not seen before. He moved to reach it, unafraid. It was both new and familiar to him, and his very being called for it to be closer. If he could just hold it, understand it, then maybe all this buzzing in his head would finally cease

He almost succeeded when a scratching above his head shocked him back to reality. It took him some time to remember where he was, not in the dark, warm comfort of his room at the temple, but stuck on a desert wasteland, curled inside an old machine with his snoring father and a woman that made him feel like the world was shaking and he couldn't gain solid footing.

The scratching continued, moving from above him, down the side before falling silent right next to his head.

The Jedi master thought that this was possibly the end, killed and eaten by some desert creature, before calling himself a child and crawling to the outside, hand on the hilt of his saber.

Coming upon the nighttime visitor, he found himself correct. It was the deadliest of all desert creatures: a small desert rat, chewing on the side of the machine.

He made a shooing motion, watching it scurry off into the dark.

Ben turned, breathing in the cold air and looking at the night sky.

Whatever terrible things Jakku has to offer, the view of the starry sky at night was almost worth it. Planets and galaxies, ships moving across the atmosphere, the moon large and bright.

It was . . .

" Breathtaking. I know." someone whispered from above.

Ben whipped his head up, finding the desert scavenger perched on top her home, highlighted by shadows and moonlight. He hadn't even noticed she was missing from inside.

He held his place below her, watching her as she gazed up at the stars.

" Don't get me wrong, Jakku is a rough place to live, but at night, when it's cool and quiet and the winds don't bite, it's almost beautiful."

The Jedi stayed quiet, contemplating before talking.

" Rey, I apologize for my comment about your home" he finally said.

Rey shrugged, pulling her knees close and wrapping her arms around them.

" It isn’t the first time I have heard it and it won't be the last. People see things different. You see a pile of worthless junk, I see my home."

Ben skillfully jumped up next to her.

" So you did hear it, though?" he prodded.

The freckled brunette looked at him like he had spoken a new language.

" Of course?"

Ben shifted to sit down, close enough to feel her body heat.

 _Just like you heard my opinion about the sky?_ He ventured to think to himself, waiting for her to reply.

" Yes? How tired are you, Solo Jr.?" she tipped her head curiously.

Ben shot up like a bullet, startling her.

" Rey, how are you doing that?" he prodded, suspicion bubbling within.

She was reading his mind so effortlessly. Either she was a powerful force user, shielding herself, or so accidently gifted that she didn't even realize what was going on.

She still sat, looking ever calm.

" Doing what? Talking to you?"

Ben growled in frustration. She was playing dumb. She _had_ to be. Before he could think better of it, he broke off a small metal bit of the AT-AT and whipped it at her with lightning fast skill.

She had no way to block it, but the piece stood still, frozen in time as she stared down at it.

" I knew it,” he hissed, stomping closer to her.

" What the _fuck_ is your problem? I have been nice, thinking I would help you after you got me out of a bad situation. I fed you, and gave you shelter and you are now breaking my damn home and attacking me?" she yelled, the metal flying away from her in her anger.

" _My_ problem? You have been lying to us! Pretending to be some basic human scavenger, when you are a force user!" He rounded on her, his temper getting the best of him.

Rey laughed bitterly, her nose scrunching in disbelief.

" The force? Are you some religious nut? Some Jedi wannabe?" she sneered at him.

Before he could think better of it, his saber was in his hands, ignited. A warm yellow glow enveloped both of them as Rey moved away in shock.

" I am a Jedi master and I don't taking mocking lightly." Ben watched fear flit over her, before her face hardened and he immediately regretted his actions.

What was he thinking? That she was a secret Sith member, planning some elaborate trap for him and his father? Luke would say that he was acting on dark instincts and scold him for it if he knew.

What was more likely was that, by some mysterious workings of the force, he had been led to this force sensitive girl who was alone in the world and could use his help.

And he tried to start a fight. He lowered his saber, face softening.

" Rey, I-"

He was thrown off the AT-AT before he registered her movements.

Flat on the ground, he looked up at his attacker. She stood tall atop the metal structure, framed by the moonlight like a righteous avenger.

He couldn't tell if his heart was pound out of adrenaline or from sheer admiration.

Ben didn't have time to consider it, though, because she jumped down, landing with a hard _THUD_ , swiping her arm across her body. He felt the familiar pull of the force as his body skidded across the sand.

Her force wasn't strong or focused, but the raw power of it made him lose his breath.

She towered over him, huffing and angry.

Ben tossed his saber away and put his hands up in a form of surrender.

" Rey, I apologize!" he yelled.

The brunette woman glowered at him, and he tried to focus on keeping his energy as soft and non-threatening as possible, hoping she could sense that he regretted how the night was going.

It seemed to work as she turned on her heel and stalked away from him.

" Rey!" he called, scrambling to get back on his feet.

The pale Jedi didn't expect her to turn back around and stomp back up. She was short but mighty, poking his chest.

" You should get back inside. You father is a good guy and I want to help _him_. You can stay till the morning, then I will help you with the parts you need and you will go on your way. After that, I better never see you again."

She marched back and ducked herself into the home before he could even reply.

Ben sighed, knowing she was going to be disappointed.

He couldn't just leave her here. She had more power and potential than any other individual he had ever seen. He had to offer her the opportunity to train at the temple to become a Jedi. It was the right thing to do.

Otherwise, she would rot away on this planet, never realizing her destiny.

Heading back into the shelter, he ignored the small part of his being that hurt at the thought of never seeing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ben. You ask for so little and receive nothing.  
> Also, I liked the idea of Ben having a different saber color than his uncle or grandpa.  
> Next up, Rey finds what they are looking for, but isn't rid of them just yet. Meanwhile, Ben gets from tips from his Dad, even if he doesn't want them.


	4. On Their Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Ben finally do what they have SUPPOSED to have been doing, instead of leaving Chewie all alone while they piss off a scavenger.

With the rise of the morning sun came the realization that Rey was going to have to not only give up more of her precious, few rations, but also sit awkwardly at her table with one of her idols and his ill-tempered son who had tried to threaten her.

The desert girl never thought she would miss those silent mornings of scraping her storage for food.

" Good morning kids!" Han groaned, stretching his back out before yawning.

Rey blinked up at him from her position on the ground. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had wished her anything, let alone a good morning. She murmured her reply, but the son proved to be as ill mannered as last night, groaning before he crawled from the machine's foot. She chuckled to herself when he tried to stand straighten his back, only to knock his head on the low handing ceiling.

From her perch in the floor, she could see the black haired giant rub at his now sore head, before shrugging off his outer layer of clothing, leaving him in only a loose top. Rey eyed the object she now recognized as his saber hilt swing on his waist, weary of his next move. Without a word, he ducked out of the doorway and left the other too to watch him walk into the desert in silence.

Han huffed above her, patting her shoulder.

" Ignore him. He's not a morning person. Probably going to go out and mediate."

The desert girl did not reply, instead, getting up, grabbing half a ration to toss to the older man before digging into her own. She let him get a few bites before she couldn't hold back.

" Is Ben really a Jedi or just crazy?"

Han choked on his food, some of it flying from his mouth and landing on the metal wall next to her. Rey rushed over, already panicking and wondering how she is going to explain that she accidentally killed a war hero.

Regaining his breath, he began to laugh hardly, shaking his head at her.

" Oh wow. I like you, Rey. Remind me of my wife, that straight forward, no bullshit way of talking."

Rey felt herself blush. " You think I'm like General Organa?" she asked, picturing the strong woman she has heard traders speak of at the outpost.

Han nodded, gesturing for her to take the seat across from him.

" Oh yeah, a girl with gumption like you? She would adore you," he stated, before looking out the door.

" As to Ben, well, why would you ask that?"

Rey quirked an eyebrow at him.

" Because he flash his lightsaber at me last night, after he threw something at me and accused me of being some grand deceiver."

" What a little shit," Han replied, continuing to snack on his ration, " Don't take any offense, Rey. Ben has always had a bit of a temper. Gets it from his mom's side of the family."

Finishing up his food, he moved to grab her hand gently, causing her to startled and focus on his fatigued face.

" I won't make excuses for him, but don't judge the kid right off the bat. He grows on you," he told the girl, sincerity in his words.

The hazel-eyed female nodded briefly. When she made to get up, however, she found him still holding her hand.

" On that note, I hope you will keep Ben's Jedi status a secret. The Jedi order is still new and not well respected in a lot of these parts, and we would hate to attract trouble, not just for yourselves, but for you too."

His smiled said _" Friends keep secrets."_ but his eyes said, _" Don't let my kid get hurt."_

Rey wanted to be offended and angry that he would threaten her, especially after she had been nothing but kind to them, but all she could feel was envious of Ben.

After all, she had never had anyone love her enough to threaten random strangers for her safety.

" Understood." she told him, returning to her breakfast. Honestly, who would she even tell?

The subject of their discussion finally made an appearance, looking sweaty and awfully tired for only having been out there for a short time.

Rey smirked.

" That morning sun is killer, huh?" she asked, tossing another ration at his head. She almost pouted when he caught it instead of letting it thump against his skull.

" It is quite unpleasant, yes. I’m used to humid rain and jungle temperatures, this dry heat is stifling." he said, dabbing at his forehead with his robe, choosing not to put it on.

Rey perked at the sound of his home planet. Jungles? Rain? She had heard stories of such things, but they were not more real to her than Jedis and their mystical powers had been.

She was going to fold and asked him about it, even though being nice to him was basically a chore, when the elder man clapped his hands.

" So let's talk shop. Yesterday, you mentioned you were able to help us find the part were are looking for."

Rey jumped at his booming voice, before crossing her arms and leaning against her chair.

" The generator?" she asked, using the poker face she had perfected over the years.

" The X4-7B6-"

" Yeah, I know. I have an earlier model, " she cut the giant Jedi off, " It will work with a bit of tinkering and get you to the nearest city planet at least."

Ben looked unenthusiastically at her.

" What kind of tinkering?"

Rey stared him down.

" The kind that you learn from working with ship parts for more of your adult life."

Han smacked his hand on the table, smiling.

" We'll take it! We should head back now, that way we can get it fixed and out of your hair sooner rather than later."

" Whoa, boys. Talk to me about payment before we get to the endgame." she said, shaking her head.

The older male reached into his jacket pockets, pulling out a stack of some odd currency.

" How does 12,000 credits sound?" Han asked, like he had told her she was just crowned empress of the galaxy.

Rey paled.

" You are joking right? What else do you have?" she demanded, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The two humans looked at her like she was crazy.

" Do you realize that we are offering you four times its worth?" Ben probed.

She narrowed her eyes.

" Do you realize that we are in the middle of a wasteland planet with no real ties to the republic? Credits are worthless, we are a trading based economy!" she bit out.

Father and Son looked at each other in concern.

" We don't have anything else."

Rey clutched at her head, groaning.

" What if we send you materials after we get off world?" Han suggested nervously.

Rey gave a dry laugh.

" Yeah, I give you one of my most valuable parts and you take off, promising later payment. I would have to be kicked in the head by a luggabeast to take that deal."

" What if you come with us, then?" Ben suddenly said, looking hopeful.

" What?" both Han and Rey yelled, snapping their heads to look at him.

" Come with us to out home world and we can give you supplies and parts in exchange for your generator and work." The tall man said, looking more excited by the moment.

Rey moved toward him, shoving a half empty bottle of water into his hand before storming out the door.

" You are delusional with exhaust if you think that is happening." she muttered before stepping out into the sun and sand.

**. . .**

 

" I think she is right, son." Han finally said, taking the water canister from him to finish it off.

Ben wiped his mouth of the excess water, shaking his head.

" Dad, she can't use our credits and she, understandably, doesn't trust us to get her payment on a later date. This is the best solution."

Han frowned at his son, a look of bewilderment that Ben was quite familiar with.

" Ok, what's up with you? You have been acting off ever since you laid your wet- puppy dog eyes on her." the grey haired man questioned, examining his child.

Ben ruffled at this. As a Jedi master, he should be able to hide his emotions with little effort.

On the other hand, this man had changed his diapers and seen him though puberty, so he probably knew him better than most.

" Also, what is this I hear about you waving your funny glowing stick in an innocent civilian?" Han smacked him lightly, " It's like you are trying to get us killed."

" Fine. What do you want me to say? I lost my temper a bit. But it's only because I thought she was up to something." Ben rationalized, the frown on his face mirroring his father's.

"And what do you think now?" Han prodded.

" Now? I think . . . I _know_ she is force sensitive. Possible the strongest one I have ever come across, and she doesn’t even know it. She needs to come with us. I _need_ her to come with us," he said passionately.

A tense moment passed between the two before Han began to laugh earnestly, patting Ben in the shoulders, to the Jedi's confusion.

" Ha! I knew it. You _like_ this girl!" Han declared.

Ben's pale face colored pink, all the way to his ears.

His father let out a low whistle, hands on his hip and looking like the proudest person in the world.

" My son is finally growing up, getting his first crush, and looking how to woo a woman."

The Jedi Master groan, plopping down onto Rey's bed.

" Dad. I'm 30, and it isn't a crush, I'm looking out for the greater good and it's for the best. If she comes with us, I can take her to the temple and meet Luke -"

" Yeah, and then maybe out to dinner. A nice walk underneath the stars. Then, you move you hand on her waist, lean real close and whisper-"

"Dad."

"Or maybe you would be better just going for it. She is a no nonsense kinda girl, anyway. Just go right up to her, pull her close and-"

" _Dad"_ Ben hissed, trying to get him to stop.

Ben could feel his father's eyes on him and he pressed his head into his hands, trying to choke down the embarrassment.

" Hey, I'm trying to help, here. You know, before your mother, I had quite the reputation."

Ben scoffed. " Yeah, mom calls it your " space whore" years."

Han Solo didn't even flinch, just kept on with that stupid grin on his face.

" Yeah, well, you could learn a few things from me. Who else you going to go to? Your monk of an uncle? Chewie? Nah, kid. I am your best shot at this."

This couldn't get any worse. It was like he was 13 all over again, being sat down by Luke and getting ' the talk' after he had spent a little too long watching some of the female Jedi spar.

Ben had said away from all females for two months after that.

Han move across the small space, sitting down next to his blushing son, and finally relenting.

" Listen, Ben. Be straight with me. Is your interest in Rey purely for what you think she can become, or is it truly more?"

The tall man sighed.

" I honestly don't know. I mean, of course I want to help her. It's what I’ve been trained to do. But, whenever she is around, there is a buzzing in my head. I feel a connection to her," looking up at his dad, Ben tried to convey his feelings, " I can't leave her here. Waiting for a day that we both know will never come. "

Standing up, he gestured to their surroundings.

" I mean, look at this. She has been here since she was, what, five? It's a miracle she is alive, dad. Whoever left her here isn't coming back."

Han let his gaze flicker across the decaying AT-AT, before resting on the worn doll.

He finally let out a breath.

" Okay. I agree. She should come along. Even if she doesn't want to be a Jedi," Han held up his hand at Ben's disbelieving look, " Which you need to understand is a possibility, the least we could do is get her established someplace better. Hell, I could always use a pair of hands on board the Falcon. Chewie would certainly agree."

Watching his father get up and straighten, he saw that determined look in his eye. The same look he got when they were going to go on crazy mission that could get them killed.

"Okay, open up those ears of yours, because I got a plan."

  **. . .  
**

Rey had just finished pulling down the rest of yesterday's haul from her speedster where she heard the tale-tell sound of approaching footsteps.

She rolled her eyes, already sure of who was behind her. Even if she was buying the story that Ben was a Jedi, instead of some weirdo that had found a lightsaber, he was far from the famous knights of legend. She pictured those ancient figures as sly and swift, politicians and soldiers, adaptable for all situations.

Ben was like a giant, walking wall. Heavy, loud footfalls, moving like he was irritated at the world and didn't care who knew it.

" I hope you are coming over here to tell me you have a better offer in trade for my services." she said, not even looking at him.

" I do. Come with us to our ship. It's landed a little to the west of Niima. My dad and I were out picking up a particularly valuable haul when we had to emergency land here. You help us get the ship up and running and you get your pick of some of the products." he said, that deep voice cutting the usual silence of the landscape.

Tugging the last rope back onto the speedster, she hesitated, barely inclining her head his way.

" What kind of products?"

Suddenly, she was cast into shadow, Ben standing behind her and blocking the early Jakku sun. There was barely a hair's length between them and her heartbeat against her ribcage at his sheer presences.

Damn her and her lack of social interaction. What was she supposed to do?

He made the first move, placing both hands on either side of her, resting against her speedster and caging her in.

" Some navigation systems, a few onboard weapons, possibly one or two replacement engines of newer modeled fighter ships." he breathed against her ear, so close she swore she could feel hip lips move as he spoke.

Rey dared any creature, human or alien, not to shiver at the feeling, especially when he was basically speaking her version of dirty talk.

She flipped herself, tired of not seeing who she was negotiating with. However, that turned out to be a mistake as she was met with the tall man leaning over her, face inappropriately close to her's, considering he was threatening her a few hours ago.

Looking at him closely, she saw the way his mouth curled into a slight smirk; saw how his pupils were dilated and how his tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips.

Rey knew this expression. It was how the nomads eyed the water supply after days in the desert. How Platt looked at a particularly expensive find.

How the men up north watched the women in the tents.

She hated herself for not pushing him away the instant she realized he saw her like _that,_ but she hated herself more because she was almost _excited_ that he was.

" I'll have my pick?" she breathed, shamelessly looking right back at him.

At his swift nod, she made her decision.

She lifted her heels, giving herself an extra boost so that she was tantalizingly close to hip lips.

Ben seemed confused, but like he was in a trance, he slowly moved to close the gap.

Rey let him get alluringly near, before whispering, " _Deal_ " and shoving him back.

She must have really caught him off guard, because he stumbled backwards, thrashing about for a minute before catching himself and regaining his balance.

He looked suitably thrown off. Good.

" We leave in ten. Come help me load up." she threw out, moving back to gather a few quick supplies.

She also had to retrieve the generator, which was hidden in her secret panel, far from any thieving scavengers who were dumb enough to raid her home.

She wasn't sure of the damage to their ship, but they didn't make it sound so bad. If that were the case, maybe two days of work would be sufficient.

Turning back, she saw that Han had come out, talking something over with his son. She whistled loudly, drawing their attention.

She could survive two days with Ben Solo, no sweat.

" This generator isn’t going to move itself, Solo Jr.!" she called. Ben's head shot up, before he gave her a boyish smile that rivaled the stars and moved to follow her.

Hm. Maybe a little bit of a sweat.

**. . .**

 

" Damn. That was impressive" Han said, walking up to his stunned son, observing the desert scavenger walk away.

" She might kill me,” Ben mumbled.

However, Han didn't think his son looked particularly upset about that.

Shaking his head, he wondered where all his smooth talking genes went. This boy spent far too much time with his hermit uncle.

" Listen closely, son. She is going to turn back any second. You flash her your little puppy smile and-"

A whistle interrupted him, and Ben was off before he could finish.

Han sighed.

" I wonder how Leia feels about grandchildren 20 years from now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben never saw it coming. Rey sees it coming and doesn't know what to do. Han sees nothing, because he is too busy laughing at the irony of it all.  
> On that note, next up is the gang ( FINALLY) getting back to Chewie, Rey does what she does best, and Ben and Han come up with a new plan.  
> Also, are you ready for some awkward affection?  
> Good, neither are those two.


	5. Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Falcon, the group gets to it. Unfortunately, no one likes to listen to Rey.

The second time riding on the speedster went a little better, the three riders each in their own little world.

Rey was thinking of the tools and parts she would require to get the generator installed and running, Han worried about his furry partner and how he had been fairing the desert heat, and Ben was trying to figure out how to approach the female in front of him without her going on the offensive.

Passing the outpost in no time at all, the Jedi master tapped her waist gently, drawing her attention for just long enough to point in the direction of their ship.

He couldn't see her face, between the material wrapped around his face to protect from the sand and her scavenger gear making her look like some new species of alien, but she seem to radiate pure excitement the farther they got.

Before he could think better of it, he slowly let the force guide him into the small crevices of her mind, unblocked from inexperience, just enough so that he could hear some gentle whispers.

_. . . a real, operational spaceship! I have never been this far west before, . . . usually Teedo's area. . . . Damn it, why is he clinging so tight . . ._

Ben retracted quickly, before losing his hold on her waist a bit. He had just gotten so wrapped up in her excitement that it bled into his own actions.

The rest of the trip went by quickly, and before he registered it, Ben found himself back at the Falcon.

His father was the first to jump down, already pulling at the harness that secured the generator to the haul. Rey quickly followed, smacking his clumsy attempts away before taking over. Ben sat atop the speedster, looking down at her nimble fingers undoing the bindings, until it began to sag from the weight.

" Here, let me help" he voiced, slipping down to stand over her, only to be dismissed like his father, the girl pulling down a type of sled to catch the generator, ready to pull it to it's final destination.

She looked up at him smugly. " This isn't my first time, Sir Jedi, transporting parts. Now show me where it needs to go."

Ben grumbled at her. He just wanted to show her that he could be nice and gentlemen-like and she was just not giving him the chance.

New tactic then, one he had seen his dad use often enough.

The tall man wave indifferently toward the ship.

" Over there. I’m sure you can figure it out, you are smart enough, I suppose."

The younger girl grinded her teeth, before setting her jaw and stomping over to a compartment of the ship, where Chewie and Han had first inspected the damage, had been opened.

" Hmm" said a voice next to him. Ben cringed as he turned to his dad, who in turned watched the girl furiously unto the rest of the ropes before ripping the sled from underneath the generator, causing it to plop gently unto the sad.

" Not sure if backhanded complement was the way to go there, son. I think you just poked an already irritated rathtar."

Han followed over to the girl, checking the generator before nodding. Ben sulked over to them.

" Okay, we can make this work. Chewie can lift it into the internal drive, and from there, we can connect it and reconfigure the system to adapt the new part."

Rey scrunched her nose in confusion.

" What's a Chewie?"

A loud cry echoed from inside the ship, before a furry head popped out of the haul.

Rey fell over in surprise, giving an out of character squeak before covering her mouth.

The rest of the furry creatures body fell out, and the wookie towered over Han before sweeping him into a giant hug.

" Whoa buddy. Get off! We were only gone for a day!" Han yelled over the babbling growls his co-pilot made.

" What? You though Ben ran me through with his saber? Why one earth- Ben! Did you tell Chewie that?"

Ben was subtly trying to escape the wookie's notice, but unfortunately, the creature moved faster than he thought. Dropping Han to the ground, he picked up the 30-year-old man with little effort, cradling him close to his chest.

" Maybe. Shit, Chewie, NO. _Put me down right now._ " Ben said, glancing over at the Jakku scavenger, who had gotten up but still looked disordered.

Han laughed, thumping the wookie until he set Ben down.

" Relax, pal. You are ruining the kid's street cred,” he said, nodding his head at the female that approached them.

Ben readjusted himself before turning to Rey.

" This is C-"

" Is that a wookie?" she asked, passing right around him before standing in front of the hulking creature.

The two stare each other down, and if Ben wasn't so worried about what would happen next, he would had laughed at the ridiculous picture it made.

Rey rounded back on him in a second, pushing a finger into his chest.

" It averages boiling temperatures on this planet, and you left your friend, who is covered in _pounds_ of fur alone out here?" she accused.

Han let out a loud ' HA!' at that.

Turning back around, she gave a sweet smile to the hairy creature, apologizing for taking so long.

Chewie was quiet for a minute, before picking her up and swinging her around until she went from stunned to laughing, growling about how ' **_he liked this tiny human, can we keep her?'_**

If Ben wasn't a goner before, he sure was now.

" Alright, enough of the emotions and touching. We have work to do." Han said, gesturing to the ship.

Chewbacca set the girl down, finally telling them about the work he had been doing while they had been " ** _messing around"._**

Ben stood next to Rey as they watched the two males point at the ship and argue.

" Sorry about Uncle Chewie. He can be a bit much if you aren't used to him."

Rey nodded, not really looking at them, her eyes far away.

Ben shuffled awkwardly for a minute, before jumping at the touch of a small hand on his arm.

He looked down at the girl next to him in question.

" I. . . like your family. They seem nice," she declared out of the blue.

" They . . . are nice." Ben replied, confused.

The look on her face was breaking his heart. He had to say something to change it.

" Except when we piss my mom off. Once, when I was younger, my dad let me play with his blaster, thinking the power cell was dead. I shot right through our living room, shattering a tea cup just as my mom was going to sip out of it." he blabbed out.

"Dad still calls it the best shot he had ever seen, but I remember the way my mom calmly got up, took the blaster from me and smacked my dad in the head with it before cursing at him in fourteen different languages."

The story seemed to do the trick, because the air soon filled with the soft sound of laughter coming from next to him.

" That is amazing," she replied in between giggles.

Ben chuckled along next to her, feeling the previous tension of the moment lift.

" Dad still thinks so. But I went to the Jedi temple for training a little while after that, and I am sure my absence of troublemaking added a few more years to my mother's life."

The giggles waned at that, before Rey stood a little taller, looking it him.

" You started that young?" she asked.

Ben nodded; thinking back to the temple and the people who inhabited it.

" Some even younger. My Uncle Luke was already giving me small lessons at home, so I didn't have to live at the temple until I was older." he explained.

He watched as her eyes darted to the weapon on his hip, and without much though, he unclipped it and handed it to her.

" Of course, with my history of weapons, you can understand how nervous my mom was when she found out I had a lightsaber." he snorted.

She seemed surprised, but eagerly clutched it tightly, examining the hilt closely.

It felt odd for him. He had spent months crafting and perfecting that weapon. It was like she help a tiny part of him in her hands, but he felt no fear that she would damage it, just anxious that she wouldn't like it.

After all, if things went his way, she would have her very own one-day. Visions of Rey, standing tall and wielding a saber like she did her staff filled his mind, so much so that he almost missed her next question.

" What's the temple like?" she softly asked, still rotating the weapon in her hand slowly.

A thousand words and pictures came to his mind, but none if it did the place he called home justice.

Lifting his hand, he gently moved to cup her face, startling her out of her reverie.

" Hey, what are you-"

" I can show you, if you would let me." he explained, focusing on her shining hazel eyes. Ben could feel her reluctance, her fear of sharing anything so intimate as the inside of one's mind with practically a stranger. But under that feel was the burning curiosity that needed to be satisfied.

A firm nod of her head gave him all the consent he needed, pulling himself close, touching her forehead with his and letting their eyes drift closed.

The Jedi heard his companion gasp at the sudden flood of images, sounds and smells that overtook her.

He pictured the gleaming temple against a bright blue sky. The green moss covering pillars and the sound of young padawans chased each other around, moving small stoned with the force.

He showed her the forest where he liked to lead training sessions or meditate on his own.

Rey practically emitted sheer amazement at all she beheld, but Ben thought he could do better.

He thought of the rainy, cool days, were the temple was quiet, the distance sound of birds cawing. He could feel the raindrops hit his head, trickling down his hair until it rested against his lips and he could taste the sweetness of the cool water.

Opening his eyes, he finally retreated from her mind, and saw a few tears escape the tanned girls eyes, and how she stuck out her tongue to try and taste that rain before she finally opened her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Rey moved back in panic. She seemed to forget that she still held the lightsaber, so when she reflexing moved her fingers, the weapon activated, scorching the palm of her hand.

She let out a cry of pain, dropping the glowing yellow blade to the sand and pulling her injured hand close.

" Rey!" he breathed, moving lightening fast to clutch at her as she fell to her knees.

He stuck out his hand, forcing the weapon to jerk into his reach before he deactivated it and moved it away from them.

" _Fuck_ " she hissed, eyes shut as a few more tears squeezed out.

" Let me see." he spoke gently, the same tone he used when one of the younglings were injured, reaching a hand towards her.

She either ignored him or did not hear, for she clutched her hand tighter, putting more pressure on it, which only caused her more pain.

" Rey, stop. Apply pressure is only effective when the wound is bleeding. The saber has already cauterized the wound, so you need to let it breath." Ben clarified, tugging her hand towards him and gently pulling away her fingers.

It was a small wound, easily healed, but to one who has never been cut by the lightsaber, very painful.

" I think the great Rey of Jakku can survive a little burn," he said, hoping his teasing will pull her out of her pain.

She glared at him with watery eyes.

Ignoring her, he reached into the folds of his pants, pulling out a bacta patch that he always kept handy.

In no time at all, he had cleaned and bandaged the wound. Looking at the injured girl, she still looked displeased, like an angry youngling. He thought back to when he got his first saber burn, as a child playing with his uncle's weapon.

He had cried long after the wound was taken care of, until his mother sat him down, kissing his burnt knee and saying that she would make it all better.

A juvenile move, but it had worked. So, before he could think better of it, he leaned down and brushed his lips against the sensitive skin once, twice before straightening up.

Ben did not even dare look at her reaction. Face flaming, he shot up, grabbing his lightsaber before it caused more damage and followed to where his father and Chewie were watching the seen with amusement.

" Not a word." he rumbled, already halfway into the ship.

**. . .**

Rey stared at his retreating back, her own face lite up like she had been in the sun for days. One moment, she had been seeing and feeling things she could never had imagined, the next, she felt like the sun itself had cut across her hand.

She could not remember the last time anyone had treated her with such care or kindness, and she was genuinely unsure of what to do.

Was that how all none-Jakku creatures were, easily affectionate and gentle? Or was that occurrence really as odd as she thought it?

Rey looked down at her hand, ghosting her fingers over where she could still feel his lips. The pain was now a distant echo compared to burning of the Jedi's kisses.

Feeling stupid just kneeling in the sand, she scrambled to get onto her feet before shakily meeting the two pilots under the shade of the ship.

"So what is the damage?" she inquired, cursing the way her voiced wavered, before clearing her throat and trying again. " Is it bad?"

The wookie was the first to answer, considering Han just stood there, smirking.

Rey nodded her head as Chewie explained how they needed to clear away some of the damaged section to create a path to pull the new generator into. They also had to spend some time repairing a few minor systems and resetting the navigation.

Han finally decided to chime in.

" Sorry, lost in my head for a minute there. Chewie said-"

" Yeah, I heard him" Rey cut him off, before turning to the tall creature and pointing to the open compartment above her head.

" Can you give me a boost?"

The wookie complied, setting her onto his shoulders and pushing her upper half of her body into the bowels of the ship.

She looked around, before pulling at some of the wires and yanking out some useless junk.

A voice from underneath cut through her work.

" You speak Shyriiwook?"

Rey scoffed.

" Yes? I mean, I am good at languages and the wookie dialect isn't too far from what a lot of traders in Niima use. Plus, some off-worlders who roam around here come from the same system as Kashyyyk." she called out, before tossing another piece of junk metal out of the opening.

" Hey, hey! What are you _doing_ up there?" Han shouted.

Rey sighed, before tapping her foot and allowing the wookie to set her down.

" Clearing a path?"

"Tearing up my ship?" he snipped, picking up the pieces she had thrown.

Huffing, the tri-bunned girl suddenly realized what a blessing it was to have been working on her own all these years.

Holding her hand in defeat, she let him push past her.

" How about this? You and Ben stay in the cockpit and work on rerouting the power and navigating systems and Chewie and I will work on clearing the clutter?" he told her.

Rey frowned at his dismissive tone.

" What, don't think a girl can do the heavy work?" she sneered.

Han barked out a dry chuckle.

" Oh, you can do it, I have all the confidence in that. I am just not sure there will be any part of my ship left untouched if you do."

" Your ship is running on old tech. If you let me work around in it for a bit-"

" Then it won't be my ship anymore. I like how it works, case closed." Han said, his voice muffled from inside the haul. Rey finally saw a bit of family resemblance with the tempers.

" _Fine_. I'll go help Ben inside the ship." she declared, before stomping up the platform.

Once she got inside, she didn't even let herself marvel in the interior, all the tech she had never seen. She just made her way into the cockpit, finding the man she was hoping to avoid occupying the pilot's seat.

She dropped hard into the co-pilot's seat, crossing her arms and staring at the desert through the windows.

Ben was carefully adjusting some of the controls, looking at the navigation in silence before turning to watch at her.

Rey braced herself for the awkward discussion to follow.

" Dad doesn't like people telling him how his ship works."

The scavenger’s head lulled to the side, looking at the man.

" You think?"

The dark-haired man chuckled, before returning to his duties.

After another minute of silent seething, she finally joined him, examining the control panel before opening a metal shaft and readjusting some of the wires.

" I was just trying to help. I can tell right now that he is going to need a few odds and ends to finish the repair." she murmured, tugging loose another useless wire.

The man in the pilot's chair clicked his tongue.

" And you would be able to get them?"

Rey sighed.

" Yeah, I think I have most of it in my home, but we won't need it until the repairs are almost done, so we can head back tomorrow."

She heard no reply, but could sense the sudden nervousness coming from the man.

They worked together for a long while, before Ben struck up another conversation.

" So how long have you been able to use the force?"

Sliding out from her position on the ground, she observed how he wasn't even looking at her, trying to sound nonchalant.

" You mean the little tricks where things float? I don't know. I remember being relatively young and making my doll dance. So, maybe 12 years?" she finally said, before going back under the panel.

She heard him hum in thought.

" Pretty good for self taught. Could be better, though"

Rey sneered at that.

" Well, turns out the Jakku academy for weird mind powers doesn't accept scavenger rats, so I was out of luck."

She heard him stop moving.

" That's not what I meant. What about the settlement up north? Taunul?"

The female decided she had done what she could with the wiring and moved to close the panel before sitting herself back down.

" I couldn't. If I left, how would they known where I had gone?" she said briskly, starting up the computer to see if her wiring was correct. It was.

A hand on her arm stopped her movements and she brought her attention to the man next to her.

" Rey. What if you came with us?"

She scowled.

" Why would I want to do that?"

Ben stood, pulling her up against her will and clasping both of her arms.

" What did you think of the temple?" he said, changing the subject.

" Huh? It was. . beautiful, but-"

" And the rain? Did you like that?" he asked eagerly.

" Of-of course. But I-"

He yanked her closer still, looking down at her with such hope.

" You can go there, then! We can go together. Rey, you are so strong and with my help, you could be stronger. Don't you want that? I see it in your nature, Rey. You want to help people, and I can show you how."

Rey could feel the passion he spoke with and see how badly he wanted that. It felt like his desires were leaking into her mind and for a brief moment, she could picture it.

Rey saw herself, dressed in robes like Ben's, standing by his side as Luke Skywalker, _the_ _Luke Skywalker_ , looked at them proudly.

She could picture herself learning the ways of the force, and even one day teaching little ones. Rey could even see Ben, watching her lead younglings in combat training, smiling at her from the corner of the room like she was the only one there.

Ripping herself out of his arms, she took deep breaths.

" I can't" she choked out, voice quivering.

" _Why_ " Ben pleaded, looking frustrated as he reached for her again.

" Because it's not my life. I have a different life, Ben. It's not a great life, sometimes not even a good life, but it's _my life."_ She stepped out of his reach.

" But it could be your life, if you let it. Please, Rey, let it."

" No! Why isn't this getting through your skull? I have people counting on me to be here and I won't abandoned them for a fleeting glimpse of-of _that._ "

Ben watched her with that same far-off look.

" Of what? Happiness? No one is coming, Rey. I'm trying to offer you want you think you are waiting for. Family. Purpose. _Love."_

Rey didn't even try to respond, instead, turning on her heel and ducking out of the cockpit, through the entrance and out into the desert, listening to sounds of her name being called fade the farther she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben either comes on way too strong or not enough. Han blames Leia, Leia blames Luke and Luke has wiped his hands of it.  
> Anyway, next up, we have Rey working out some issues, Ben trying really hard to understand what's going on, and Han remembering something rather important.  
> I keep meaning to accelerate these crazy kids' relationship, but my brain keeps thinking of ways to draw out the pining.


	6. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is upset, Ben is upset and Han is 90% done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick shout out to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. You people are my life blood and I am so happy to hear you are enjoying the story so far!

Rey understood it was stupid to run blindly into the desert, no supplies, no plan. After all those years almost starving just because she thought that the deeper in the uncharted territories she went, the better the find, she should have known better.

Still, she ran until her feet hurt and the sun had given her a fine burn on the back of her neck. When she finally stopped, chest huffing and eyes burning, Rey finally collapsed down on the scorching sand.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry._ She kept repeating into her head, biting at her lip and rubbing at her eyes until they were raw and red.

The scavenger pulled her knees close and took deep breathes, until she could finally able to calm her racing heart and mind.

It wasn't in her nature to run from trouble, but in that moment, with this stranger reaching for her, offering her all she ever wanted and beyond, she had never felt more fear in all her years, however few there were. It was the first time in her life that she had chosen flight over fight.

It wasn't even fear of what he had to offer, or fear that he was lying and going to abandon her just like everyone else.

She was afraid of how _tempted_ she had been. She had wanted to say yes and that was far worse because it meant that all her days struggling and surviving and waiting had meant nothing.

Resting her chin on her knees, she looked out onto the endless desert she called home.

She never should have helped them out, war heroes or not. She could have been back at home, eating her meager rations and working on cleaning her scavenged parts. Now, even if they left tomorrow and she was hundred of rations richer, she would be left wondering for the rest of her time on Jakku.

It took the setting of the sun for Rey to finally realize that she needed to return back, even with great reluctance.

Starting her journey, she hoped to make it to The Falcon before nightfall; otherwise she would be in serious trouble.

A gentle whirling sound in the distance brought her attention to a far off dune, where a familiar vehicle approached.

Standing still, she watched it draw closer, until it stilled in front of her, a hand stretched out to aid her.

" Thanks." she said quietly, pulling herself onto the back of the old speedster and circling her arms around the body that drove.

" No problem." They replied, turning the vehicle around.

They made record time, reaching the outskirts millennium falcon. The engine cut off before they actually reached the landing space.

Rey knew a talk was coming, so she jumped down and waited in silence, watching as her would-be rescuer climbed down, standing directly across from her.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Han asked, arms crossed and looking at her solemnly.

Rey shuffled her feet, not daring to look up.

" Not really."

The man humphed.

" Okay good. I don't really do feelings."

Rey gave a joyless laugh, before moving past him. She thought she had gotten off easy, until the graying man spoke up.

" However, I would regret not saying something."

Rey whipped around, groaning loudly.

" Aren't you sick of saying something? You have been apologizing for him and asking for me to be more open and forgiving since I met you. Which was only yesterday, by the way. Mr. Solo," she drew closer to him, " I mean no disrespect but please, leave me be. I don't know you and you certainly don't know me, so let's not pretend we are looking out for anyone but ourselves."

Rey gestured to all round them.

" This is my home. It is the only home I have ever known and I would greatly appreciate it if you just let me do my job, get paid and they leave me the hell alone."

With that, she quickly moved into the ship, curled up in the bench in the control center and tried to sleep her troubles away.

A time later, maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour, since she wasn't really paying attention, she heard footsteps cross into the central space, stopping briefly at her side.

Tensing, ready for another talk, she was surprised to just feel her blanket pulled higher on her body and a hand gently rest against her hair before swiftly pulling away.

"Sweet dreams, Kid."

Rey hated these Solos and their stupid fucking habits of making her want more than she could have.

**. . .**

 

Ben Solo was never great at reading people.

From a young age, he wasn't very good at noticing how uncomfortable the other kids were with him and his ' nephew to the master' status or how tense his parents got when he walked in on one of their fights.

So it really was no surprise when he didn't understand that a woman fleeing from him was a universal sign of " don't follow"

" Rey!" he yelled out, hot on her heels. He could feel her temptation, her desire for all that he had shown her. They were so close to having it all, and he knew it if he just tried a little harder, she would agree and come with them.

However, a tall, hairy wall blocked his path. When the young Jedi tried to step around him, he found himself in a tight hold.

" Chewie! What are you doing?" He hissed, furiously jerking around, trying to escape the wookie's arms.

He could see the desert girl, _his_ desert girl, getting farther and farther away.

" Rey! _Rey_ come back!" he screamed, before the pressure around his chest increased and knocked the wind out of him.

Ben groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes. When he opened them back up, she was gone.

" Ben, calm down." he heard his father say, looking serious besides his furry co-pilot.

" Dad, you don't understand, she was going to say yes, come with us and join the Jedi.,” he said, regaining his breath and struggling weakly.

" No, son, _you_ don't understand. Women don't run like that from what they are sure of. She is confused and upset, and you chasing after her is going to only frustrate her and complicate things."

" What is there to be confused about? We are offering a better life." The dark haired man argued.

" You are asking her to abandon her world and start over. You are pushing your wants on her and if you don't stop, you lose her forever. Now stop being an annoying brat and get back into the cockpit. Chewie and I are almost done clearing out the mess and need you to test-start some systems."

Han nodded to the wookie, who carefully placed the pale man on the ground.

Ben stared off to where Rey had disappeared.

" Stop. She will come back. Now, get." His father said, shoving him into the ship.

Ben did his best to concentrate and work diligently, all the while trying to figure out where he went wrong.

He showed her all she could be. What they could be together. Why would she run from that?

Taking a break, he looked out into the desert before closing his eyes, using the force to reach out and seek the women that occupied his mind.

The buzzing that had been in his head since they started this whole adventure magnified, moving and pulsing until it lite up.

Suddenly, he could feel it. Feel _her_. All the fear and excitement and doubts Rey was having. Brief glimpses of her life, memories and impressions.

Retracting himself with a gulping breath, Ben suddenly felt so ashamed.

All his life, he had lived in comfort and security, never worrying about if he was loved or where his next meal was coming from.

Going to the Jedi temple had been an exciting adventure, a new step that he had always known was coming.

But for Rey, in a life of uncertainties and hardships, leaving Jakku and everything she knew behind was taking a leap of faith that she was unprepared for.

Ben groaned, before the outdoors caught his attention.

The sun was dropping from the sky and Rey was still not back. Jumping out of his seat, he made to go after her, but was distracted by the sound of a loud humming.

By the time he set foot out into the dusk-colored sand, his father was riding the speedster into the direction Rey had disappeared to.

His shoulders sagged as he collapsed onto the ground, rubbing his forehead.

The setting sun was blocked by a large figure standing over him. Ben looked up at the creature he considered an uncle.

"Okay Chewie. I've tried dad's stupid way, and she laughed. I tried on my own way and she ran away. What do you think?"

A furry paw gently patted his head, before ruffing his hair, a soft, cooing noise come from him.

Ben gave a brief laughed.

" No, wookie mating rituals wouldn't help. Thanks, though."

Chewbacca nodded, giving another growl before heading off to close the panels before dark.

" Yeah, I'll get some sleep. You too." he replied, dragging himself up and back into the ship, curling in the pilot’s seat.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, until light footfalls announces Rey's return. It was only when he heard his dad wish her a goodnight that he could finally give himself over to sleep.

**. . .**

Rey looked around her surroundings. She didn't remember how she got there or where there even was.

The ground underneath her feet was soft and gave whenever she pushed her weight on it, unfamiliar to her desert senses. In front of her, the ocean stretched for miles, shimmering blue and green so beautiful she couldn't speak.

She didn't move; barely even dared to breath for fear that it would all disappear.

" Ahch-to"

Rey whipped around, facing the very man she wanted to escape from.

" What have you done?" she accused, stalking over to him.

Ben looked confused.

" What do you mean? I've done nothing."

Rey gestured wildly.

" You took me from Jakku! Even when I said no. What, did you do some Jedi mind trick to convince me to come. Take me back!" she grasped onto his robs, clutching them close in anger, " _Please_. They won't come if I don't go back."

Gentle hands closed over hers, prying her fingers from his clothes.

" Rey. Take a breath. Feel around you. This isn't real" he spoke softly.

Looking closer, she looked, _really looked_ at her surroundings. He was right. Everything was beautiful and perfect. Too perfect. it was like . . .

" It's just a dream, Rey." Ben spoke, stroking the hands he still held.

The scavenger nodded, looking back out into the ocean.

" Are you a dream too, then?" she asked, not bothering to face him.

She felt him bring her hand forward, and the fluttering feeling of his lips ghosted across her palm, the same place he had kissed in real life.

" Do you want me to be?"

She didn't want to turn, didn't want him to see how her eyes became wet with unshed tears. " I don't know. You've felt like a dream since the moments we met." Yet, if this really was a dream, she might as well take a chance.

She looked over to him, biting her lip.

" Yes," she said decidedly, her voice trembling, " I do. Because then I don't have to worry and can just enjoy this moment."

The dream Jedi looked at her funnily, before pulling her along. They walked the coastline for a while, before they came across a large boulder, half submerged in water.

He gave her a shy smile before stepping into the water, tugging her body with his.

The feeling of the cool water splashing against her feet made her sequel, first in shock then in delight.

" Ben!" she said, smiling brilliantly. He laughed in response, watching as she splashed and kicked around before picking her up and twirling her onto the rock.

Sitting there, she was just about his height, a little taller so she could look down at him. It was the first time since she had met the sour man that he truly seemed at ease.

It made her heart flutter more than any big score or large amount of portions ever had.

She brought her hands up, pushing away his wavy black hair, revealing in the softness.

" I think, when I wake up, I am going to give the real you a hair tie." she joked, running her fingers along his scalp.

His grin faltered for a brief moment, then he ran his hands down her arms, warming her from some non-existent breeze.

" Rey. Why can't you go?"

She shrugged, never looking away, caught up in her dream.

" Why can't you stay?"

He jolted back from her harshly, and she felt the lost of his warmth instantly.

" What?"

Rey suddenly was giddy with the idea. If this was her dream, she could have whatever she wanted!

" Yeah! You could stay. With me. Between your skills and mine, we could hunt in all kinds of places for parts. You could train me like you want, and I . . . I wouldn't be waiting all alone anymore."

She cupped his face.

" You would be there,” she whispered, before tipping her face towards his lips.

He needed no encouragement to close the distance.

Rey only had seen people exchange affection by the tents up north, so she only knew kisses to be these raw and passionate things. A clashing of tongues and teeth.

However, as Ben took the lead, what had started as hot and heavy became gentle and desperate.

For her first kiss, even if it wasn't real, she found herself addicted.

They pulled away, panting heavily and looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

" Rey, what are you doing to me?" he asked quietly, before pressing quick kisses against her jaw.

" I don't know, but I hope I never stop." she replied, closing her eyes and letting him lavish her with affection.

He worked his way from her jaw, to behind her ears, making her moan. He dropped a few more kisses to her waiting mouth, before finally settling one kiss on her forehead, pressing theirs together and watching her wake from her haze.

She gave a longing sigh.

" I don't understand what you are. How can I want you so much? I barely even know you."

Ben nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

" Sometimes, it is just meant to be."

Rey would have laughed at that a few weeks or even days ago. Sentiment like that got people killed in the harsh Jakku desert. However, in this place that was all her own, she let her hardened outer layer melt away and, for once, just be that little girl from years ago that thought happy endings still existed.

For the rest of her dream, she watched the stars, leaning into the man who sat next to her and held her close. When she woke up, none of this would matter.

She knew he wouldn't stay, even if she had the courage to ask. He had family and friends and a life far from Jakku and her. Separate worlds divided them, but at least she had this wonderful place to remember far from now, when her life was empty and silent once more.

**. . .**

Morning came far to quickly for two of the ships occupants.

By the time Han and Ben blinked themselves awake, Chewie and Rey had already finished clearing the clutter and were debating loudly outdoors.

Han stumbled his way outside, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" What the hell are you two yelling about?" he demanded, his son staggering into the light behind him.

The desert girl blinked over at them.

" Oh, not really arguing. Just debating. You guys are going to be good to go soon, but you have a small issue. This," she held up a small, metal component, " is the adapter that links the generator to your main controls. And it's fried." she tossed it over her shoulder.

Chewie barked out a laugh.

" Your furry friend here thinks that you can make it to the next system just fine without it, but I am trying to tell him the moment you hope into hyper drive, your engines are going to overheat and combust. And I promise, free falling out of hyper drive is much harder to survive than a simple crash."

Han scowled, folding his arms.

" So what do you suggest, little miss know it all?"

Rey shrugged nonchalantly.

" It so happens that I have a very similar part at home. I can run back and get it, for a price, of course." she winked at him.

Han scrubbed his face in frustration, before shooing her toward the speedster.

" Fine, whatever, just be quick."

Rey didn't need to be told twice, already hustling toward her vehicle.

" Wait! I'll go with her!" Ben said, tripping over himself to follow.

" Why?" Han and Rey voiced, looking equally confused.

" Because two hands are better than one?" he supplied.

Han rolled his eyes, but gestured for him to follow, with a quick " No fooling around!" thrown after their hurried steps.

Chewie and Han stood, watching them speed away.

The two pilots moved to duck back in the ship and get the controls working, when a beeping rang throughout the ship.

Han flew over to the communicator, listening to static echo until a familiar voice broke through.

" Han _fucking_ Solo. You scruffy headed nerf herder. If you don't respond, I swear I will track you down, ring your neck-"

" And give me a kiss?" Han supplied, smiling into the com.

A breath of relief came over.

" Han. Where the hell are you? You have been offline for two days, out of location for five. You said it was a simple job, then I find out you picked up Ben and took off!" Leia said, slightly calmer now that she could hear her husband's voice.

" Yeah, well we ran into a bit of trouble. Dunlo decided he had a score to settle with us and shot us down over an outer system planet. "

He could practically hear his wife tense.

" Is everyone okay?" she said, as if afraid of the answer.

Han chuckled into the com.

" Come on, Princess. You known your boys are sturdier than that."

Leia snorted.

After a pause, she spoke again.

" So how did you escape Dunlo's group?"

" We didn't really. We lost them in the crash and they can't find us . . . " Han trailed off, he's stomach dropping.

" Han? They can't find you?" Leia prodded.

" As long as we are offline. But since we are talking right now-"

Leia disconnected the call before he could finish.

Han turned to the wookie, who growled in distress.

" Nah, It was barely a call. I'm sure they couldn't track us from that." he replied nervously.

Chewie stared at him.

" Right. Let's cloak the ship and lay low. Rey and Ben will be back soon and we will be gone in no time. "

Chewbacca gave a cry.

" The kid? She'll be fine. She's tough and no one will have any reason to give her trouble when we are gone."

Another growl and Han stood up, ready to leave the room.

" No, she won't come. I know what she is thinking. She is waiting for something more, just like me, way back when. Luke and Leia pulled me out of that, gave me something to want and fight for. Until she has that too, has something she wants more than what she is waiting for, she will stay here. I'm sorry, buddy. Sometimes you have to known when to walk away."

Han walked out, hoping that his son knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got there. Sorta. Rey really got put through the ringer, huh? But prep yourself for the next chapter, because there is were we earn our M rating! These two are going to be up to some stuff.   
> Also, welcome to the party, Leia! It's a terrible party, where everyone hugs the wall and the music is bad, but whatever.   
> Up Next? Ben and Rey need to figure themselves out, and soon. Han and Chewie are in a classic bind and things get a little. . . messy.


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally get settled. Kinda. Meanwhile, Han and Chewie are not in an ideal situation.

A loud clanging came from inside the rotting AT-AT. Ben leaned against an outer wall, arms crossed as he waited patiently to be instructed.

The two force- sensitives had arrived at Rey's home in early afternoon. The ride was quick and quiet, uncomfortably so. Ben could feel the female's unease and wished to do anything to sooth her worries, but did not know how to begin.

Inside himself, he was also waging a war, looking to find that inner peace that Luke always spoke of, but instead, found only chaos.

Jedi were not meant to pine and desire. Ben had grown up watching his parents relationship, all it's ups and downs, and his uncle and wondered how people, fundamentally the same at their core, could live so different and still be happy.

Once, early in his padawan years, he ventured to ask his uncle if he was lonely.

 

**_Luke was silent for so long, that Ben was sure he had angered him, or hurt his feels, but his uncle eventually smiled and patted his shoulder in comfort._ **

**_" All is well, Ben. I was just pondering your question. The simple answer is no, nephew. I am not lonely, not with my students, my family and the force always around me."_ **

**_Ben scrunched his nose, a childish habit._ **

**_" I didn't mean actually alone. I mean . . . like how mom has dad? Don't you want someone like that?"_ **

**_Luke rose from his meditative position, gesturing for Ben to follow him back to the temple._ **

**_" You are asking if I wish to have a love? I think everyone, at some point, does. But it isn't as easy as, say, picking what color is your favorite. It is a deep feeling within one's self, a resounding with another creature that you know in your soul. Some discover it early in their life, some spend all their years looking and not finding it. And others," Luke stepped back onto the stone-laid path, into the bright sun and turned to his padawan," they wait for it to hit them out of the blue. I do not seek anything. Maybe I am destined for it, maybe not, but I do not spend my time wishing for it, instead just enjoying everyday as it comes."_ **

****

Ben still has that picture in his mind, of his uncle in the sun, telling him that love is just as mysterious as the ways of the force.

He never understood it till now, when he held the scavenger girl close, feeling like he had been hit hard, quick and fast, and that he would never be the same again.

The Jedi had briefly wondered if love could happen so fast, in a handful of days of glances and touches. However, one look at Rey as she hopped from the speedster, wisps of hair blowing in the warm desert breeze, and Ben knew it was possible.

As he gently lifted himself from the vehicle, he was surprised to find the young women staring up at him.

" What?" he asked, brushing his hair from his face.

Without a word, she raised her hand, snapping small piece of rubber from her wrist before thrusting it out to him. He took it from her, staring down at it as he heard her move away and into the home.

" Stay out here."

Now he stood, hair pulled into a messy bun, soaking in the harsh Jakku rays as he waited for her to emerge.

Rey's gift of the hair tie brought him back to the dream he had last night. Where he found Rey, standing on his uncle's hidden home of Ahch-to. Ben was sure it was just a fantasy his mind had conjured, until she spoke and acted, not like a fantasy girl brought there for comfort, but as the real Rey would.

He knew bonds like that were possible, especially for two force-sensitives, but it was like they were really there, playing in the water and walking along the sand.

And when she kissed him, he swore he could actually taste her.

It didn't matter that she thought it was all a dream or if it was loneliness and passion instead of love and affection that made her move. At that moment, he was the luckiest creature alive and he was going to treasure each breath and touch, as if they were real.

Despite years of training, Ben was never a patient man. He began pacing, thinking.

He had to tell her. She wouldn't believe him, may even laugh in his face at the thought of some pampered nobody falling in love with her so quickly, but he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't try at least one more time.

Worst-case scenario, she rejected him and he left, living his life like Master Luke, content to spend his days training and teaching, heartbroken but happy knowing that she was satisfied in her choice.

Best-case, she would come with him and maybe one-day love him too.

Decided, he made long strides towards the entrance, feeling the temperature rise slightly in the enclosed space.

He found her, not digging around and searching for the missing piece but sitting quietly on the floor, picking apart long-dead flowers, crumbling them into dust.

She looked so lost, his lonely little desert girl.

He slowly sat down across from her, saying nothing,

" I love flowers." She started, staring at the withered bunch in her hands.

" A trader from off planet came by, when I was about 14. They had these plants, round and purple. They smelled like . . . the sun and water."

A tear trickled down her face, though she made no move to stop it.

" I traded 9 portions for them. Went hungry for three days, but it was so worth it."

Ben moved to grasp her hand. Rey laughed quietly, dropping the flowers.

" Rey?"

" 9 portions for a day or two of a plant that just dried up and died anyway. I didn't care, though, I would have given up more for something so precious to me." She sounded so broken in that moment, that Ben felt his own heart crack a little.

Ben acted quickly, moving to clutch her waist and pull her close.

" Rey, I-"

She didn't even let him finish, pulling him close and latching her mouth to his.

With a greedy need that had been building in him since the moment he set foot on Jakku, Ben moved against her, panting as she bit his lip.

This was not how he pictured the talk going.

**. . .**

 

It was fast, too fast.

One moment she had stepped into her home, reaching for her stash of small engine parts, the next, she had her hand buried in the gloomy Jedi's soft locks, licking at the small wound she left on his mouth.

She had just wanted to get the part and go, but in her rush, she had turned to quickly and knocked over her flowers.

When she scrambled to pick them up, she had clutched too hard, crumbling a few flowers.

Watching those long-dead petals fall to her floor, she remembered all she had sacrificed for those few moments of happiness.

Falling to the floor, the weight of the past few days had finally caught up.

Isn't that what she was doing now?

Sacrificing her whole life, living in a wasteland, for what? Maybe who ever left her returns tomorrow, maybe 60 years from now?

Rey remembers her little self, giving up so much for the bit of joy that the flowers gave her. Now, she was repeating the same foolishness.

Not to mention the large man who was making her drown in feelings she thought had shriveled up and died. He was digging out her sand-filled heart and she was helpless to stop it.

The dream from last night was replaying in her head constantly, the soft touches and gentle words. Maybe he was right; he was trying to offer her what she had been waiting for, plus more.

Even if he were lying, maybe he would at least take her off world, to someplace better, more full of life and opportunities.

She was having an existential crisis at 19, and there was only one thing she was certain of: If this was it, if they were going to leave tonight, she was going to take all she could from the experience.

Rey felt a smoldering heat drop from her stomach, down to between her legs. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. She pulled him away by his hair, tugging out the silly bun he had made. Thinking of her dream, she mimic his actions, trailing her kisses across his face, and down his neck.

She dug her nails into his shirt as she suddenly felt a sharp sensation where her neck met her shoulder. Rey could _feel_ him smirking and repaid him with a swift nip to his ears, causing his chest to rumble.

" Ah, you liked that." she stated, smiling at the hazy look on his face.

"I like everything you do, as long as you don't stop." he breathed.

Rey smiled at this, returning to her earlier attentions to his ears.

The scratching of his shirt's material grounded Rey out of her lust-induced daze. She immediately began to tug on it.

" It's too hot for this," she murmured against his lips, to which he immediately agreed, pulling away from her briefly to yank of the tunic.

When he was successful is removing his shirt, he looked back at her, but she was busy concentrating on his now exposed chest.

A smattering of moles and freckles painted his chest to look like stars in the sky, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Scars from cuts and burns, bruises and scratches littered his torso and arms. Rey, so eager to touch every part of him only minutes ago, was now hesitant, carefully bringing her fingers to trace a still-pink scar.

" What happened to you?" she asked, trying to absorb everything she saw.

Ben's hand covered her own, pulling it to his face and pressing a kiss to her fingers.

" Some of it came from the crash, but most was from my training." he explained, not looking half as worried as her.

Is this what Jedi training did? How could she want to join something that caused so much damage, especially when Ben described them as family?

Ben, as always, acted like he was attuned to her thoughts, chuckling while smoothing her worried face.

" Don't make that look. Most of this was from my early years, my own stupidity with lightsabers or taking on more than I could. Master Luke often scolded me, but I never listen."

Rey wasn't entirely satisfied, but she became distracted when Ben shifted his hips, causing _something_ to move against her and she couldn't stop the whine coming from her lips.

" I though it was too hot in here?" Ben told her smugly, already unwinding her outer wrappings.

Rey eagerly agreed, taking off her outer layers, leaving her in her leg wraps and breast bindings.

She was surprised when the tall man stood up, trying to remove his pants, causing her to fall over, knocking her hip against the hard metal floor.

She made no noise to signal her discomfort, but the pale Jedi was there in an instant, apologies streaming from him.

She knew from the get-go that this wasn't about to be some fantasy romantic moment, where they made sweet love against the desert sands, but Rey was at least hoping it wouldn't be so awkward.

However, looking at him, red all the way to his adorable ears, giving her that wide, anxious stare, she couldn't help but feel like this was just about right.

Holding out her hands, she gave him an amused look.

" Let's try to get to the bed before one of us gets seriously injured?"

Ben complied instantly, lifting her as effortlessly as the first day they met, and placing her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. His hands slid down, grazing her hips and rubbing the dull throbbing away.

Rey let his large hands explored, gliding from her hips, down her thighs, then back up, tracing over her bindings, and then looking up at her.

" Go on" she prodded, watching as he tried to undo her wraps. He was looking delightfully frustrated before he sighed and ripped them in half.

" Hey! I hope you plan on mending those afterwards!" she scolded, tugging on his hair in punishment.

The man didn't look up, kissing the valley between her breasts, then pulling away to glance at her.

" What?" she asked, suddenly feeling how nervous he was, which felt odd considering _she_ was the one with zero experience. She was planning on using a combination of gossip she heard around the outpost and plain old following his lead.

" So I feel the need to mention something before we go any further."

Oh no. Rey braced her hand on his shoulders, push him away. He clung tighter.

" No, no! Nothing bad. Not really. It's just . . . I have never really done anything like this before, so it might not be what you are expecting."

Rey blinked.

" You've never been with a person before?" With all the confidence he showed, she was thinking that he went to all the planets and seduced, admit awkwardly, the women there.

Which was fine. She wasn't jealous or anything.

Ben gave her a charming smile.

" Well, the old Jedi rules forbid romantic attachments,-"

" Oh"

Why was she disappointed. This was great. They both get a little relief and she doesn't have to worry about things being awkward when she goes.

If. _If she goes._

Ben gave her a kiss on the nose.

" They don't discourage it now. Uncle Luke abolished many of the old rules because they led to . . . complications."

" Complications like what?"                                                                         

Ben groaned, before leaning down and pulling a dusty nipple into his mouth, causing Rey to lose her breath for a minute.

" Do you really want to talk about this now, or get back to before?"

The brown haired girl didn't give a response, instead, pulling him close.

As he continued his ministrations on her breasts, Rey once again felt something brush against her thigh. Reaching down, she pushed past his under layers, grabbing at the hardness beneath.

The man above her sucked in a breath, jerking away from her.

" Shit! I'm sorry!" Rey gasped, moving to pull her hand away. Ben stopped her, grasping her wrist.

" No, it's okay! You just went a bit hard. Here," he rolled off his last piece of clothing, tossing it aside, before guiding her hand against his shaft, showing her how to move.

Rey caught on quickly, and it wasn't long before she was stroking him on her own, Ben panting in her neck. In his pleasure-induced haze, he somehow had worked his hands down, pulling her leg wrappings aside.

The female didn't catch on to his movements, however, until he brushed against something, causing her whole body to jerk and a strangled noise to echo from her mouth.

" _Fuck_ , do that again." she hissed, moving to brush her thumb across the head, getting a similar reaction from him.

Ben followed her orders, moving to graze against her clit once more.

As good as she felt, she was the curious sort, so she pushed him away after a while, then flipped him before he could ask what was wrong.

Rey gave passing kisses down his chest, nipping at his hips before pausing herself right above his straining cock.

Ben watched her, looking confused but too lust-driven to stop her.

She had once seen something, on one of her few trips to the north to trade when Plutt was being a particular pain. One of the tents used by the women there had been open, and the noises come from had made her think that someone was hurt.

That turned out not to be the case, and Rey, ever questioning, could not help but watch as the alien woman had used her mouth to service her customer.

Now, Rey was glad to have the knowledge.

Dipping her head, she tentatively licked the head, before kissing down the shaft slowly.

The reaction was more than she could have hoped for, Ben slamming his head against the metal wall, urging her on.

Growing bold, she moved back up, taking the head into her mouth. Both salty and sweet, she found the sensation not bad and continued on eagerly. She thought she was doing well, based on his reactions, but soon, she was hauled back up, into a searing kiss.

" Ben?" she said when they finally parted.

" Sorry, but I wasn't going to last much longer if you didn't stop. I still might not, but I want. . I want to-"

Rey understood, moving her hips to straddle him. The tanned girl situated herself, waiting as the broad man beneath her took himself in hand and positioned at her opening.

Closing her eyes, she felt him move upward, inch by inch. It was an odd sensation, not unpleasant, and she found herself enjoying it until something in her was hit and a stinging rang throughout her body.

She knew this would happen, heard it from the women in Niima, so she stayed quiet, biting her lip until her thighs connect to his hips, completely seated upon him.

But then, he did not move, instead covering her cheeks and lips with butterfly kisses, waiting for her response.

Finally, she opened her eyes, her vision blurry with a few unshed tears. Moving her hips experimentally, she found little pain, but also spark of pleasure. She pulled herself up, slightly, before letting her weight drop her back down.

Both parties gave out a gasp, Ben's grip on her hips tightening, following her lead and begging to move with her.

They found a rhythm, eventually. It wasn't perfect, a few times of them being so wrapped in the feeling they scratched or hurt themselves, but Rey found it exactly what she had wanted.

When the burning inside became too much, Ben's frantic thrusts added to the hand that he had reach down to rub at that little bundle of nerves, she suddenly felt like she had fallen from a great height, her mind completely overtaken by white noise and bright lights, until the static died down to a dull hum, and she found herself collapsed atop the worn out Jedi, both panting a sweaty. He place a final fleeting kiss to her lips and lazily stoked her hair before shutting his eyes against the world around them.

With the afternoon sun well overhead, the AT-AT's metal structure made the heat unpleasantly thick, so cuddling against a large, hot body should not have been so comfortable that it lulled her to sleep.

But it was.

**. . .**

 

Han and Chewie had been working on a few repairs ever since the call with Leia ended.

The silence between them was tense, their worries splitting between what was taken Ben and Rey so damn long and whether they should be getting ready for a battle.

Finally, they could take no more, neither of them suited for waiting for action after all those years.

" Come on, Buddy. Let's head to Niima and see if we can trade for some refreshing drinks. And if refreshing isn't available, I'll take strong." The wookie eagerly agreed, rising from his position in the cockpit.

The two lumbered across the desert at a slow pace, talking about what they were going to do when they got back home or the possibility of stopping at Maz's place.

When the outpost finally came into view, Han gave a relieved cry, rushing into the center and trying to locate the nearest vendor.

His search was cut short, however, when his furry friend picked him up and rushed around a corner.

Han didn't have time to react, before a low whistle distracted the men. They turned, finding a familiar, wrinkled face gesturing for them to rush over.

Quick as he could, the wookie carried them over to her, ducking underneath her shade.

She held a withered finger to her lips, before leaning her head to their left, drawing the attention to conversation going on a few feet away.

" I will only ask one more time. I am looking for Han Solo and my sources revealed his last location was pinged around here," said a gruff voice, speaking Basic.

" And I told you, information is not cheap. Offer something or get out."

Two shadows moved against the sand, signaling that Plutt's muscle had begun to move in.

A loud shrieked echoed across the outpost and two large thumps hit the sand.

" I offer you your life for the information, something your two goons did not get."

" R-Right. Last I heard they were dong dealing with a local desert rat. Her base is east of here, just head towards the sun and you will find what you are looking for."

 _That spineless goldfish_ Han thought, already reaching for his blaster.

A furry arm stopped him.

Chewie let out a few groans, already trying to pull him back toward the falcon.

" You're right. Can't take Dunlo like this. The ship is good enough to fly in low atmospheres and the weapons are plenty operational. We have to move quick, no telling what kind of trouble those kids are in for, especially since they are unprepared." Han said, not knowing how truly unprepared they were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short delay, hopefully we will be back on track soon.   
> Up Next: Rey and Ben cannot catch a break, Han and Chewie try their hardest to get there on time, and tough choice must be made.


	8. Taking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey don't really have time to talk, between all the nonsense Han has gotten them into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it has been a while. I got a new puppy and training him means I haven't been on the computer for some time.

The heat that had once been so easy to ignore, especially in the face of a lust-filled Rey kissing her way down his body, was now making it hard for the worn out Jedi to breathe.

Ben blinked himself into consciousness, slowly taking in his surroundings. Everything was still and quiet in the small space and the bed underneath his body was hard and awkward, sticky from their sweat.

They could not have been asleep for very long, based on the angle of the sun's rays shining on the floor. Ben gazed down at the slumbering beauty in his arms, her face pressed against his neck as she let out shallow, even puffs.

Ben closed his eyes once more, pulling the woman closer and began to think. Rey was peacefully sleeping, and he was thinking of a million plans to make once she woke up. He wasn't sure if what just happened meant anything to Rey, if this was something she did often or thought was normal, but to him, it was like everything he could have imagined or dream of.

They had moved together perfectly, connecting in a way that Ben had never experienced.

He could recall every romantic involvement in his life, for there weren't many. A few fleeting caresses with a pretty senator's daughter, the green Twi'lek who once slipped him tongue while their fathers were haggling over a deal and even his one and only girlfriend, an older padawan girl who used to kissed him hard and fast, before he broke it off.

They were nothing compared to the sand-covered scavenger in his arms, and if he thought leaving her was going to be difficult before, it was impossible now.

However, he was jerked from his thoughts by the feeling of warm fingers grazing his forehead.

" You look awfully troubled." A sleep-weary voice told him.

Looking down, he couldn't help but smile, seeing her hazel eyes glaze over, satisfied and happier than she had been since they had met. In the haze of the small quarters, the years from her hard life seem to melt away, leaving a sleepy young woman in it's place.

" Just wondering if you would be up to go again?" he said shyly, already cupping her breast in one hand, while sliding his other against her waist.

Rey scoffed, pressing a kiss to his chest, before peeling herself away, shamelessly rising off the bed, fully nude, to grab at her underclothes.

" Isn't your dad waiting on us to get back?" she replied.

Ben bit his lip at the mention of their inevitable return back to the ship. He stretched out, grapping the wrist that reached for her pants.

Rey raised her eyes slowly at him.

" Ben-"

" Rey. I just want you to know that . . . this meant something to me," he told her. Rey's gazed soften as she leaned towards him, brushing her lips across his cheek before turning back to finish dressing.

Ben took a moment to watch, before gathering his own clothes.

They dressed in silence, with Ben looking over to glance at the women close to him every so often. She caught on to him quickly and sent him a wink, lighting up his face, to her amusement.

" I don't think I will ever get sick of that dumbstruck look on your face." she said with a gleeful smirk.

Ben smiled, " Wait for it, I am very adaptable. Soon, you won't be able to do it so much."

" Then I will just have to keep inventing new ways to embarrass you. I'm handy like that." she replied.

The Jedi's heart fluttered at the mention of a future together.

He opened his mouth, to once again ask her to come with him, to even _beg_ if he had to, but with stopped by the sharp way Rey's head twitched.

She stopped moving, and he followed her lead, just listening, hearing nothing but the wind kicking the sand against the AT-AT, the creaking of the metal, and . . .

His whole body tensed, reaching to grasp at his saber, but Rey was quicker, yanking her staff onto her back, before moving to the dark haired man, pointing to the ceiling.

Without hesitation, he hoisted her onto his shoulders, holding her steady as she unlatched a panel, then crawled through, leaving him to climb on her bed and follow her up.

Into the sun, Ben shielded his eyes from the glare, looking out into the endless sand.

A hand yanked him down, and he slammed against the metal surface, lying down next to Rey as she scanned the area.

He saw where her focus landed, two dark clothes men inspecting her speedster while another two approached the rotted shelter.

Once the strangers were close enough, they could hear bits of a conversation, spoken in a language that was unfamiliar in this system.

" _Fuck_ " Ben hissed, recognizing their visitors.

Dunlo's group had found them.

Rey looked at him.

" Friends of yours?"

Ben glanced as Dunlo himself gestured to Rey's home.

" Friends of Dad's. The kind of friends who shoot down ships and try to kill you. So, you know, the best kind." Ben deadpanned.

Rey scoffed, before returning to observing the intruders.

" Okay, so let's get them." she finally declared, already moving her way down to the ground.

Ben's hand shot out and held her down.

" Not that I wouldn't love to fight with you, but those are murders down there. They aren't some desperate scavenger who you have to beat down for a spare part."

The tanned girl glared at him, but he stood firm.

" Rey please. Wait for me to distract them, then make it to your speedster and go find Dad and Chewie. You go the part?" he asked, receiving a nod. " Good. Get the Falcon up and running," he pleaded, taking her hands in his.

Rey looked as if she wanted to argue, but then her gaze shifted to the lightsaber in his hand, ready for battle. She relented, nodding stiffly.

Ben brought his hand up to her face, cupping her close and leaning down.

Rey responded, reluctant at first, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him like she was starving for him.

As much as he wanted to stay there with her, wrapped together, he had to move.

Pulling away only to leave one last peck on her lips.

" Be safe." was all he said, before leaping down, right behind one of Dunlo's enforcers, igniting his saber and slashing away the blaster then knocking him out with a swift blow to the head.

Without turning around, he arched his hand, sending the foolish goon behind him flying into the side of the metal.

A dark chuckle brought his attention to the pig-headed leader, standing off to the side as if they weren't in the middle of a battle.

" Well, it seems I found a Solo, just the wrong one. Instead of the reckless smuggler, I got his Jedi scum offspring." Dunlo growled, a high-powered blaster point directly at Ben's chest.

Ben didn't give the space pirate the joy of a response, instead slicing at the man trying to surprise him on his right, then rotating his blade to deflect the shot aimed at his back.

" Get lost, Dunlo. You can't beat me." The Jedi master grounded out, throwing his hand out, feeling the force contour to his will and holding Dunlo in place.

Unfortunately, the gang leader was tough, struggling against his hold. Ben felt his muscles tense and pull at the strain, but didn't let himself weaken.

Finally, the larger man stopped struggling, going limp in the hold.

Ben watched the man, suspicious at his apparent surrender, and saw his eyes flint all around, possibly looking out for help from his defeated squad.

Dunlo's posture suddenly changed. To anyone else, it would have been unnoticeable, but to Ben's honed senses, he felt the man's breath quicken, saw his pupils dilate in excitement.

He prepared his body for a strike, unable to decipher the cruel creature's plan, but was unexpected for Dunlo to put all his strength into raising his arm and shoot behind him.

Ben was so focused on the man in front of him, he didn't notice how Rey had slipped from the roof of her home and had been making her way to the speedster.

She had just climbed aboard when the shot made a loud ringing noise as it clashed against the haul of the machine, sparks erupting as she flipped and fell to the ground.

Ben growled, slamming the man to the ground. The force that had always been so guiding and full of light in his world suddenly felt heavier, darker as it filled his body, urging him to hurt and cause pain.

But he couldn't linger on the filth in front of him, not with Rey, his strong, beautiful Rey, lying against the sand, motionless.

As he began his quick, long-legged strides over to her body, he could hear her groan, raising herself up on her elbows and rubbing the sand away from her, even spitting some out of her mouth.

She looked up at him, bleary and a bit disoriented, but safe and Ben felt the anger and darkness bleed from his body, replaced by relief that she was uninjured.

" Rey," he breathed, feeling a smile stretch across his face.

She refocused her attention to him, eyes wide and frightened.

He didn't understand why until a burning pain on his side alerted him to his new wound.

Looking down, he watched his red blood paint the desert sand before jerking his head back to Rey.

" Rey, _go."_

**. . .**

 

This idiot was going to die for her.

That figured. She finally found another living person who she felt close, a connection to, and he was going to die on her.

 _My vagina kills_ she thought to herself, rushing over to the fallen man, cradling his head.

The man that had shot him was sauntering over to them, holding his blaster to prepare the finishing shot.

" Stupid boy. His father's child to his dying breath, concerned more for saving some nice piece of flesh instead of his own." The man spat, delivering a swift kick to his legs.

Ben groaned, using his remaining strength to apply pressure to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Rey felt so helpless, and she _hated_ feeling helpless.

Grinding her teeth, Rey bit back the tears that threated to fall as she looked up at the snickering man in front of her.

She had had a long _fucking_ day, feeling just about every emotion she knew, falling into bed with a man she suddenly didn't want to let go of and now her head hurt from the fall and this piece of garbage was _mocking_ her?

Rage built up within as she looked back at the man she . . . felt for, bleeding and in pain before her.

She was over it.

Pulling everything she had, she never even removed her eyes from Ben's pale face, jerking her head and hearing the man's large body flew across the sand, colliding with her metal home.

Laying Ben gently down, she climbed to her feet, swiping the saber from the ground.

On instinct, she ignited it, feeling it's warm hum echo through her body. She gathered the force once more, pulling it like stings to force the weapon from the garbage man's hand.

When he realized he was disarmed, he looked a bit frightened.

Good.

" I am not a piece a flesh," she hissed out, swiping the saber, letting it close to his face, " And I don't need him to save me. You, however," she brought the blade to his neck.

" Who is going to save you?" she asked.

The man coughed out a laugh, smirking at her to reveal black, rotted teeth.

" Who are you kidding? Jedi don't kill."

The scavenger girl gave a blank look.

" I'm no Jedi"

Rey raised her arm, ready to deal the final blow, when the large ship flew over head, disorienting her enough to let her put down the weapon.

The ship landed, or more like dropped, into the sand, letting a gray haired man fall from the opened bay.

" Ben!" Han yelled, scrambling over to his son.

Rey glanced once more at the pathetic man next to her, and decided he wasn't worth it, instead rushing over to the Jedi.

" They ambushed us. He tried to fend them off to give me time to get to the speedster and get help." She said in the rush, skidding to her knees and checking on him.

The bleeding had slowed, but he was far too pale, too weak.

" Had to be a hero, you punk." Han said, affection and worry in his tone. He moved to help his son stand, and Rey rushed to duck herself under his other arm.

Together, they moved to get the injured man onto the ship.

" Wait, how is this thing running?" Rey grunted, shifting the man and trying not to lose her grip. He weighed far more than her and was at least a head taller.

" Running is a objective term. We go it started, but without that part, we are just a large, unmoving target. " Han said, acceding the platform.

They half-walked, half-dragged Ben onto the bed in the bay area, moving aside to let Chewie bandage him.

Han guided Rey down into the inners.

" How fast till you get it fixed?" he asked urgently.

Rey's fingers moved quickly over the paneling, rerouting the wires and making room for the new part.

" I don't know, five, ten minutes?" she said, trying to be quick and accurate.

A blast shook the haul, throwing her off balance.

" We have less than that." Han shouted, returning to the cockpit with Chewie.

Rey returned to her work, never losing her focus even as she heard the men's shouts and felt the damage they were taking.

" Dunlo's reinforcements are here, Kid!" Han yelled.

Rey wiped the sweat from her face, finally connecting the wires and watching the lights switch from red to blue.

Throwing her body back into the bay, she felt another shot shaking the Falcon.

" It's in, but you have to wait for the systems to adapt! Fly low toward Niima!" she yelled, taking a seat on the bed with Ben.

The pilots followed her instructions, heading toward the outpost and swerving to avoid shots.

Rey grasped Ben's large pale hand, holding on through the bumpy flight.

Slowly, Ben opened his eyes and squeezed her hand back.

" My dad must be flying, because Chewie is much better than this." he whispered weakly.

Rey barked out a laughed, bring her hand up to pet his sweat-soaked hair.

" Well, we are kind of under attack right now." she replied.

The Jedi master tried to sit up, but Rey held him down.

" Are you okay?" he asked, running his gaze over her.

Rey nodded in response, before laughing and gesturing to the hastily stitch up wound on his side.

" Better than most."

He tried to chuckle, but the shaking of his chest stretched the stiches, and made him wince.

Rey frowned at that.

" Why did you do that? I was fine, you didn't have to worry over me, just to get yourself shot," she scolded.

" But you're okay, right?"

He was looking at her with those big, wet eyes, probably not all there from the painkillers. She couldn't stop herself. She brought their conjoined hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to his cracked and dried knuckles.

" I am okay, and you are an idiot."

Another blast, and Han yelled down to them.

" Rey! The system isn't working and Dunlo is on our tail!"

Rey stood up, moving to rush to figure out the problem. However, Ben's grasp held her back.

" Ben!"

" Don't go." he suddenly pleaded.

" What? Ben, I have to check out what's wrong. Let go!" she shouted over the blaring alarms.

" Rey, please, something is . . . off. Stay here, with me." Ben told her, holding on tighter.

Her heart tugged at him, wanted to stay, but Han and Chewie needed her.

" I'll be back. I promise." she told him, before prying herself away and jumping back down into the haul.

Looking around, she saw that one of the blaster shots had cut her wiring before the system had fully integrated.

A quick fix, she yelled out to Han and Chewie to fly low to the ground to avoid any more hits while she did some re-wiring.

" Haha! Yes!" she yelled in joy once the system came back online. She stayed down, watching as it finished adapting to the Millennium Falcon's systems.

" All good?" a voice rang from above and Rey looked up to see Ben's face. She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, tell your Dad to head into the atmosphere and punch it! That will show those space assholes who's in charge!" she told him, reaching up to grasp at his helping hand.

Abruptly, the panel she stood on creaked, tense from her extra weight on an already damaged part.

Rey looked at it, wondering at where the noise came from, before it rapidly fell out from underneath her.

She screamed, from both the fall and the lurching motion of her arm, the only thing holding her to the ship.

" Rey!" Ben screamed, trying to keep his leverage on the deck. However, she could see from the strain in his face. Holding her was stressing his wound, possibly making it worse. Maybe even making him bleed out.

" Ben" she mouthed, knowing that he wouldn't hear her over the rushing wind.

His grip was slipping, his strength depleted from the events of the day. He couldn't hold on.

In an instant, she had slipped from his grasp and was falling, falling, her name blending in with the rush filling her ears.

Rey felt bad that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. She must have been more like her family than she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ben. Poor Rey. Things always have to get worse before they get better.   
> Next Up: Ben doesn't take Rey's fall very well, but somethings can't be changed. Meanwhile, Leia knew it was a bad idea to let Han fucking Solo take her son out on a trip, now he's all kinds of messed up.   
> Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long, but I can't predict anything.


	9. A Healing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes need to be fixed, while those around them try to figure out how.

The rest of the journey back to Yavin 4 went by in flashes of moments for Ben. Rey, falling from the ship. Blood streaming down his arm as the world went fuzzy from pain. Chewie lifting him from the under ship, setting him onto the bay.

He could remember his dad screaming and the ship swerving, but eventually the throbbing of his heartbeat overcame the sound of all else, numbing him from the world.

Ben was surprise it was still beating at all, because he was pretty sure it was lying in a million pieces in his chest.

Darkness took over and as he slipped into unconsciousness, he just wished to be wherever she was.

**. . .**

Han was barely able to concentrate on the trip from Jakku. The events leading to their escape were a bit hazy, but all Han knew now was Ben's wound had went from serious to deadly, the Falcon had taken a good deal of damage, and they were one Jakku native short, with the only man able to tell where she went on the verge of death.

Chewie took over the flight on his own once they left the star system, offering to send out a distress signal to the base so they would be ready when they landed. Han thanked his old friend, climbing out of the cockpit to sit with his son.

They had cleaned and bandaged the Jedi's wound to the best of their ability, but the man still looked worse for wear. His already pale skin was downright pallid, his hair matted to his head from sweat and his whole body shook, as he took shallow breathes.

" Hold on Ben. We will be home soon, just _please_ hold on." Han whispers, clutching at his child's hand and holding it close to him.

The Falcon, which was usually filled with laughter and banter, was now eerily silent, nether male wanting to disturb the quiet for fear of things worse to come.

When they finally began their decent on Yavin, Han and Chewie switch positions, Han carefully moving the ship into the landing bay while the wookie gently picked up the large man, just as effortlessly as when he was a child, and moved to the exit pad.

The ship landed with a jerk, and they were immediately surrounded by hoards of people, from doctors and medical officers, to high-ranking officials and soldiers. At the head of the masses, two siblings stood solemnly, looking weary as the two-man crew descended.

The med team moved first, rushing over to the wookie to extract the injured party, but were halted by the loud growl, Chewie clutching the man close to his furry body.

" You won't get him away from my co-pilot without a fight. Better just lead him to the med bay, he will let you take over from there." Han deadpanned, never removing his eyes from his two family members.

Leia stepped forward first, rushing into Han's arms with a choked sob. He held his wife tight, letting her have her brief moment where she was not General Organa, leader of the rebellion, but Leia, scared mother. Soon, she pulled away and socked him in his shoulder, hard.

She gave him one last glance, before nodding to her brother and moving to follow the group to the med bay.

Luke approached much more slowly, looking gravely at his brother in law.

" I don't want to hear it, Luke. I could never have predicted it would be such a dangerous job." Han bit out, anxious to follow his family.

Luke shrugged, before gesturing towards the now empty landing center.

" Walk with me, Han." He said, moving forward before the smuggler could reply.

The men moved slowly, away from the base and into the surrounding forest.

" I felt a . . . shift in the force recently" Luke began after a long stretch of quiet.

Han scoffed.

" And?" He asked, wishing the Jedi Master would get to the point. His sharp reply reminded the man of where his son got his temper, before his heart ached at the reminder that his son was currently fighting for his life.

They reached an overgrown clearing, a place Han realized as one Ben used to play and train in when he was a boy.

Luke sat down on a fallen tree, giving Han that thousand-year stare that the Solo man hated so much.

" What did you find out there, Han?"

Han stood for a minute, fighting an internal war before sighing, plopping himself next to the grey-bearded man and rubbing his face.

" Her name was Rey."

**. . .**

" General Organa. We have mended his ripped tendons and repaired the damaged skin. His wound has been clean and disinfected and is current undergoing an transfusion to replace the fluids he lost." A droid reported, standing next to the rebellion leader as they watched the black haired Jedi being moved from the operating table to a resting bed. His blood soaked clothes laid in a pile on the ground, cut from him in a rush. His lightsaber stored safely away from prying eyes.

" However?" Leia said, letting her eyes roam over her baby boy, looking so sick and weak in front of her.

The droid paused at her tone, but continued quickly.

" His brain functions seem to be abnormal."

Leia finally took her stare away from her child, looking toward the droid.

" Abnormal how?" she asked restlessly

The droid moved back, projecting a hologram of Ben's test results.

" These kind of abnormalities are usually found in trauma victims, those would have undergone a large strain on emotional and mental faculties in a short period of time."

Leia looked over the results, but did not have the medical expertise to truly understand them.

" What does this mean?" she asked finally.

" While his body is responding to the treatments and expected to make a complete recovery, the patient's mind may halt the healing process. "

Leia said nothing, returning her attention back to her son, waiting for him to be settled before moving over to sit by his side.

The whirling of the medical droid grew loud as it followed her.

" General Organa, the basic diagnosis is this: Ben Solo's brain functions seem to suggest that he will not regain consciousness until the trauma is repaired."

 

It was never suggested Leia was strong in the force. She often joked that Luke must have taken all the talent for himself when they were still in the womb.

Sure, she could feel things, vaguely, and only about those she loved, yet it was hardly enough to qualify for any true talent.

However, in that moment, when she was being told that her only child might not ever wake up, she felt something build within her.

The sound of the droid flying and slamming into the wall echoed throughout the room. Luckily, it recovered quickly and exited, leaving her alone, only the steady beeping of the machines connected to Ben to keep her company.

**. . .**

 

Han found Leia sitting at their son's side a few hours later.

After his talk with Luke, he had gone to see a medical team for a check up, the stress of the last few days finally catching up with him.

By the time he approached his wife, he had been poked and prodded, had what felt like half his blood drained for tests and all the while, thinking about how his son was clinging to life and how it was his entire fault.

" Stop." Leia said, finally breaking the tension.

Han's hand tightened on the back of the chair the woman sat on.

" No offense, sweetheart, but I think I have had enough Jedi mind tricks for the day, especially after talking with your brother." Han replied.

Leia inclined her head, almost looking back at him.

"That wasn't a Jedi trick, that was 30 years of marriage to you. I know how you think and I want you to stop. This isn't your fault." she told him, moving to grab his hand and pressing it to her cheek, closing her eyes as she enjoying the warmth of it.

Han gave a shaky laugh, moving to crouch down next to her.

" You are taking away my roguish charm."

This time, Leia laughed.

" Oh, darling. You never had charm. But you were cute, so I stuck around anyway." The former princess snipped back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

They would have loved to stay in their little bubble, but soon their focus was brought back to the man sleeping next to them.

" How is he?" Han asked, standing straight, only to bend down and brush his hand over Ben's shoulder.

Leia bit her lip, before repeating the diagnosis.

" What kind of trauma did he experience, Han?" she questioned.

Han looked at his son one more time before turning and sitting down next to the beautiful woman.

" The worst kind. I think he fell in love."

Leia's eyes widened and she choked on her breath.

Han smirked.

" Hey, come one now. We knew it could happen eventually." He handed her a glass of water from the table next to them.

Leia shook her head, gulping down the drink.

" No. No we didn't. _You_ were thinking he would become some kind of expert womanizer. I thought he would be much more likely to become a loner monk like his uncle."

Han laughed, wrapping his arm around Leia, pulling her close as they watched the rise and fall of Ben's chest.

" You were only there a few days. Do you think Ben, the boy who cried when a girl kissed him for the first time, really fell in love that quickly?" Leia wondered.

" I knew the first time I saw you." Han replied.

Leia smacked his chest, but smiled all the same.

" What are they like?" Leia asked, eventually.

" Oh, you would have loved her. Feisty, took no shit, a real fighter. " Han said, picturing the tiny sand girl glaring up at his giant son.

Leia moved away, looking up at her husband.

" Why are you using past tense?"

" I . . . don't know what happened. One minute, she is on board with us, fixing the Falcon like a pro. The next, Ben is passed out from blood lost in the lower deck, almost falling out of the ship and Rey is no where to be found." Han told her.

" I think she fell."

Leia's heart broke at the idea that her son watched the woman he loved fall to her death. No wonder he didn't want to wake up. She wouldn't have wanted to either.

The two parents slipped back into a peaceful quiet, watching over their child until the early hours of the night, where they finally caved into sleep, thinking of all they had lost and still stood to lose.

**. . .**

Her name had been lost to time, much like the sand dunes of her planet, there one day, blown away on the wind the next.

Life was never kind to her, not when her family all died during a great drought, or when she was sold in slavery as a young girl to the Hutts, fighting for everyday of her survival. However, instead of letting life turn her hard and bitter, she chose to smile in the face of disaster and cruelty.

She earned her freedom, used both her mind and body to get what she wanted. She was no fool, knew what would get her whatever she needed and felt no shame in using her every advantage to get her there.

In her youth, she had thought maybe she had found a home, in Taunul. There, she had met a man with kind eyes, who taught her to read and write, as well as the beliefs and ways of ' the force'. How there were being out there with strength and powers beyond belief. Maybe she had loved him, or maybe she loved the idea of belonging somewhere, especially after he offered her a place in their settlement.

Yet, something was pulling her away. Telling her that she had somewhere to be.

And so, with a heavy heart and a lingering kiss, she said goodbye to the kind-eyed man and all he offered.

Although she had no children, the orphans of the planet, for there were many, often looked to her for support. She did what she could, fed and taught them to fight and scavenge and be strong, and in return she earned respect and prestige, even after she lost her looks and talents.

The day she stumbled the skinny little desert rat, dressed in rags and beaten by an ungrateful Platt, she knew she had found something special.

The girl was not fit for desert living. Wherever she had been before, it must have been cool and dark, for she was fair skinned and delicate, afraid to even speak.

She took the girl in, the little Rey of sun, and shaped her. Made her everything she had once been, only more. Rey was singular and she would be damned if she let her die in the sand like the unworthy others.

She had tried to send Rey to Taunul many times, but the woman was stubborn and insisted on living her life as she pleased.

She couldn't bring herself not to be proud.

When the strangers came, she knew Rey's destiny had finally found her and, while she mourned the fact that her strongest and smartest was going to leave, she knew the girl was destined for great things.

So understandably, she was upset when, on her way to an eastern outpost, she saw a body fall from the sky, landing with a loud thump and tumbling down the sand dune.

Going forward, she saw sun-stained bindings, covering in blood, and brown hair spilling from a very familiar hairstyle.

" Rey!" she yelled out, her underused voice cracking and straining, hopping from her old speedster

Moving as fast as her limbs could carry her, she fell to her knees, taking in the damage.

Blood was trickling from her mouth, and her nose was purple and crooked, probably broken from the fall, along with her arm. Her leg was bent, but it was a sprain at worst.

" Rey" she said, smacking the girl, shaking her to bring her back around.

The girl groaned and moaned, but did not open her eyes.

Cursing, she dug into her worn pack, pulling out a small black root, sending out a silent apology before shoving into the girl's mouth, moving her jaw to force her teeth to crush it.

The reaction was instant, the girl's hazel eyes shooting open, her pupils large disks as she screamed, trying to spit out the root.

" Shush, child! You need to stay awake. The shock will kill you, do you want to die?" she yelled back, the girl crying as she forced her to swallow the rest of the plant.

Rey grinded her teeth, shaking her head and forcing her throat to move.

The women did what she could, helping the girl to her feet, watchful of her arm.

Rey shakily moved toward the vehicle, stopping to spit up blood once or twice.

They finally both were able to climb aboard, Rey caged between the controls and the woman's body as they made their way north. She had to shake and yell, even slapping the fading girl to keep her awake.

" Please, let me sleep. It hurts." Rey mumbled, blood dripping from her mouth.

She scoffed.

"Good. Focus on the pain, it means you are alive." she replied.

The sun was beginning to set as they finally approached the settlement.

The roar of her speedster brought attention to them and they pulled into the center.

People surrounded, weary of the strangers.

" We seek Lor San Tekka." She yelled, her voice causing a hush to fall.

The crowds parted, a regal looking man stepping forward. He looked up at her, inclining his head gently before focusing on the injured women on her lap.

" She needs to live. Help her." she demanded, a queen in her own element.

He watched them carefully, saying nothing before finally nodding to two strong looking men.

They advanced on the speedster, arms outstretched as they took the girl from her hold, moving her into a large tent in the middle of the village.

Tekka gestured for the old women to step down, reaching out to help.

She refused the hand, however, jumping down and briskly following the men.

" What happened to the child?" Tekka asked, following her with long strides.

She wrinkled her nose, stopping to look up in the fading sky.

" She fell from a ship exiting the planet."

The elderly man frowned.

" That is a great distance to fall. Is she yours?"

" She is no one's." she bit out, stomping back toward the medical tent.

" They why save her?" he prodded, stopping her at the entrance.

She glared at him.

" Because it is the right thing to do. Go. If not for her, then at least for me." she said with finality, pushing into the tent.

**. . .**

 

Late into the night, by the light of the crackling fire, she stood watch, looking at the young woman sleep. Rey rested on several coarse blankets, not comfortable, but warm in the cool desert night. Her arm was wrapped in thick bandages, her face covering in a healing balm. The medical man had given her a thick liquid, sending her into a dreaming state while she healed.

She would have thought the scavenger girl dead if it weren’t for the occasional twitch of her finger or quirk of her mouth.

" Will she be well?" she asked the man who entered the tent.

Tekka frowned, sure that he had made no noise, but not surprised. She was always observant.

" That is up to her. She is young and strong, though, so I think she will be fortunate." Tekka replied.

She rose; then, strapping her pack back on, giving Rey one more glance before preparing to leave.

" You will go, then?" he asked, stunned.

" I have done all I could for the girl. She will not heal more from my staring. It is time to go,” she said. Still, she could not resist moving back to Rey's side, stroking the child's hair, loose for once.

Turning to Tekka, she gave a knowing smirk.

" Lor San Tekka. Did you notice anything unusual about this girl? "

Tekka approached the tanned girl's side, eyes scanning her.

" That fall should have killed her. The maker must have great plans for her."

She sighed, turning with a small smile.

" Great plans, indeed. Goodnight, Lor San Tekka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, it has been a while. Whoops.   
> I really wanted to compare Rey and Ben's lives in this chapter, showing how different their lives have been.  
> So less Reylo in this chapter, but I'll make up for that next time. Speaking of which. .   
> Next up: Rey receives a visitor who gives her a glimpse of what could be, while Ben tries to figure out what is going on.   
> If you know who Lor Sen Tekka, then I bet you can guess who's coming for dinner soon.   
> As always, thanks for your continued support and messages!


	10. Not So Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben may have a peaceful slumber, but Rey is fighting her way back to consciousness.

Rey's world had turned into a haze the minute she had bit down on the bitter root that the woman had shove into her mouth.

Shouting, hers and others, the heat of the setting Jakku sun, the crack of her bones being reset, her life was a jumble of pain and darkness.

All at once, there was quiet. It was a floating feeling that overtook her body, like she was lost in the desert winds.

After what felt like she had been drifting for days, something finally awakened her senses.

It was the roaring crackling of a fire, growing fiercer with every moment that passed.

Her dark world began to glow red. Shapes and shadows formed, into buildings, into people.

Soon, another sound began to accompany the snapping of the blaze around her.

It was screaming.

Jerking her head, her mind began to focus as people around her fled from an unseen threat. Panic overtook her body as she moved out of the rushed people's way.

" What. What!" she tried to yell, but it felt like she was underwater, muffled against the scene before her.

Trying to grasp the situation, she took in her surroundings.

They were still on Jakku, she was certain of that. She had seen the sands for too long to not know them by heart.

It looked like the northern settlement, but it was hard to tell because so much of it was consumed in flames.

Rey turned, moving slowly as she heard another scream.

However, it wasn't one of fear or pain, like the others. This one was of anguish, of lost.

She had heard it many times in the desert, the desperate cries of children for their long gone parents, or the woman who's lover had been caught on the wrong end of a deal gone bad.

Hazel eyes landed on a crouching figure in the middle of the fray, cutting down anyone who dared come to close.

The Settlement was a peaceful one, dedicated to a lost religion, not prepared for acts of war, so that they were defenseless against the attack.

The figure in the middle did not seem real, the cries echoing from it like no sound any human ever made.

It wasn't until she realized the flickering glow that surrounded it was not from the fire, but from its weapon, that it dawn upon her what was happening.

Her whole body froze, fear seizing her body.

" Ben." she choked out, approaching his fallen form.

As she drew closer, however, another shape began to emerge.

It couldn't be.

She laid in the sand, bloody and bruised, eyes empty and looking towards the sky.

Ben clutched her close, hand tangled in her matted, dirty hair, the same word spilling from his lips.

" Rey. Rey Rey Rey" he whispered, a lonely mantra lost in the bedlam that surrounded them.

" Ben, stop! I'm here, I'm okay, please stop this!" she screamed, trying to reach for him. She couldn't move, couldn't comfort him or make him stop this destruction.

She had to stand and watch as he eventually set her cold body on the ground, standing to face the chaos he had created.

She thought, maybe, he had finally realized what he had done and she would be forced to see him crumble in shame and regret.

Something much worst happened instead.

He became enraged, screaming into the dark Jakku night.

" You did this!" he accused, stalking toward an old man who had fallen in the madness.

The man, despite his position, looked calm and regal.

" We did what we could. Some cannot be saved."

" Lies!" the rogue Jedi screamed, swinging his saber at the man as he came closer.

His free hand shot out, reaching across the force and grabbing the man by the throat.

Tears clouded Rey's vision, watching as this man, the noble Jedi who offered her kindness when all she had known was hardships, fall into insanity.

" She trusted you to save her and you. Let. Her. DIE!" he yelled, his yellow blade cutting through the man's body, falling limp against the sand as the dark haired man tossed him aside.

"BEN!" she screamed, who own cries lost in the sound of his tormented screams. Rey could take no more, shutting her eyes and dropping to her knees.

The shrieks and terror of the burning village began to fade, but the scavenger girl refused to open her eyes, hugging her body tightly as she choked down her tears.

" It's not real. It's not real, I am alive," she whispered, shaking her head, senses dulled to the sudden change of environment.

An echoing of her words " _not real not real”_ surrounded her, bouncing off the steel walls that now enclosed around her.

Slowly, she registered that she was no longer sitting on the burning Jakku sands, but instead in the middle of a long, black corridor.

Rey blinked her tears away, shakily standing on her legs as she braced herself against the cold wall.

Footsteps sounded behind her, but an overwhelming feeling of dread prevented her from turning in their direction, still reeling from the previous vision.

" My lord, about the private mission you sent the scouting team on. . . " A meek voice began, obviously hesitant to continue.

" Go on, Private. My time is valuable and you appear to be wasting it." replied something in a deep mechanical voice. Rey's spine shivered and she drew herself closer to the wall.

" The smuggler Dunlo has evaded capture in the Omega system and we lost track of him-"

A loud crash shocked Rey, causing her to jerk her head and finally take in the scene behind her.

A pale looking man, dark hair and scared eyes laid on the floor, backed against the wall as he clutched his throat against an invisible hand.

But that pitiful man was not the true object of her attention.

The creature before her, tall and dark, their hand stood out in front as if reaching.

Their black robes encircled them like armor, but the mask that covered their face was what drew her attention. It was cold and emotionless, but somehow, she could _feel_ the anger radiating from it.

" He got away. Anything else?" hissed the creature, clenching his fist, which caused the man on the floor to scramble for his throat. Through his terror, however, he was able to shaking his head.

The creature seem to contemplate for a moment if the man would live or die, but eventually seem to decided upon life as they lowered their hand and began their stride forward.

Rey stood still, but firm as the figure approached her, holding her breath for the moment it would pass.

However, just as they came to be in front of her, they stilled, turning their mask to face her.

The desert girl could feel her heart pounding against her ribs as she was spotted, trying to push herself into the wall as it moved to step towards her.

The moment seem to last forever, both staring, taking the other in but never touching.

" My Lord, General Hux requested your presences on the bay as soon as possible" called the hacking man behind them, still on the floor.

This seemed to bring them back into their own little world, the creature jerking away and hissing, " I'll go when I please." before stalking it's way back down the hall.

Rey wanted to curl to the floor, wish this nightmare away. However, she felt herself being pulled to follow the dark figure, slowly stepping into its shadow and trailing its heavy steps.

Before long, they were in front of a door, sliding open to reveal the personal quarters of someone.

Rey stepped quickly before the door shut on her, then leaned heavily against it, trying to put distance between herself and the other occupant.

Silence stood between them, before the creature moved to grab something hidden on the wall.

Her breath caught as she instantly recognized the long staff pulled from its place. How could she not? After all, she had held it everyday of her life since she was ten.

" Rey" The creature breathed, gently gliding its hand down the staff, moving towards the bed and collapsing into its stiff frame.

Her staff was lovingly placed next to the figure, before it moved forward, quickly releasing the latched under its mask.

She snapped her hazel eyes shut; not wanting to see what she already knew was under the mask.

Her whole life, no one said her name with such affection. But this. . .

This monster before her couldn't be him. This was one long nightmare, and she started pounding against her skull, trying to knock herself from this hell. Her fevered mind must have been twisting the one good thing she had to hold on to, turning him into a murder, a cold killer.

Her world got dizzy, the blows landing hard against her brain, before a gentle whisper halted her violent movements.

" Stop, child. Look. Listen" it said, prodding her to look back at the man on the bed.

Rey watched, as the helmet lay discarded on the bed, the owner's large frame bent over, head in hands.

" I thought . . . I felt you Rey. For just a moment. I know it wasn't real. Maybe my mind is playing tricks." the man Rey knew as Ben Solo whispered, talking to air.

" I think I am going crazy. Have been crazy the moment you let go, " he continued, looking at her old staff, " But don't worry. Master Snoke says I will be ready soon. To take revenge. To bring peace to this universe so no one will ever feel that kind of pain again."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Ben rushed to his feet, carefully tucking her staff away before thrusting his helmet back on.

Her eyes followed him as he hastily exited, lingering just enough to cast one last look around his room.

" I'll finish this, Rey. No matter how many people I have to take out along the way."

Rey ran to follow, but the door shut in her face, casing her into darkness.

She turned in circles, frantically looking for a way out.

" What is this?" she screamed into the void. " Why are you showing me this?"

" It is a glimpse into what may be,” replied a voice, faint to her senses.

Rey growled in frustration.

" That makes no sense! Ben is a good man! A Jedi!" Rey was sick of this. She wanted to be back in her bed, in her home.

" A Jedi indeed, but he feels too deeply. Your lost will ruin him. He walks a fine line, between light and dark. With you, he can be a beacon of hope, like his uncle before him. Without, he will fall into the dark."

The scavenger held back her tears of frustration.

" So what can I do? I'm no one! No one wants me around, not even my family! What makes you think I can be anything but a burden!" she bit out, fists clenched.

" The force works in mysterious ways, Rey. However, you decided your own path in the end. Choose wisely, young one." the voice finished, before a light began to glow.

Rey looked towards it, before shielding her eyes as it got brighter and brighter.

Before she knew it, it had swallowed her whole.

**. . .**

 

Ben shifted in his sleep, enjoying the cool breeze that drifted over his skin. The bed beneath him was soft and warm, as was the body curling into his side.

He did not open his eyes, just brought the person closer, feeling them wrap a leg around his as he threaded his fingers through long, soft hair.

The Jedi master hummed in contentment, breathing in the scent of sand and sun, enjoying the moment briefly, before the body next to his shifted and their breathing changed, alerting him that they were awake.

" Shhh. Just a few more minutes." he murmured when she tried to jolt away from him.

" Ben?" the person questioned, voice trembling.

He peeked one eye open, then the other, looking down amusingly at the wide-eyed girl next to him.

" Rey." he said with a smile, drawing her in a crushing hug. " You are okay."

She clutched him closely, her nailing digging into his skin, before letting him go.

" How is this possible?" she whispered into his skin.

"It's a shared dream. It can happen sometimes with force-sensitives." he explained, remember his uncle's lectures on bond and closeness between Jedis.

She seemed to accept this momentarily, before pulling away and looking at him with a weary glance.

" Have we done this before? On-"

" The beach?" he finished bashfully.

She glared. " You said you were a dream"

" I was. This is all a dream,” he said, spreading his arms to gestured to the sun lite room they were in, " Reality cannot touch us here."

" Where are we, Ben?" she asked, before looking down and frowning. " And where are our clothes?"

He finally sat up, looking around before collapsing back into the bed.

" It appears to be my family's home on Naboo" he replied with a lazy smile.

" I can't tell you where our clothes are, although you won't hear any complaints from me." he said, flashing the charming smile Solos were known for.

Rey rested her head in her hand, looking down at him with a dry expression.

" I thought you lived in the Jedi temples?"

The dark haired man reached forward, brushing him thumb over her cheek.

" We have homes on a few different worlds. This one is my grandmother's ancestral home, where she grew up before she was queen."

That seemed to shock the woman, because she moved from his embrace, much to Ben's displeasure.

" Your grandmother was a queen?" she asked, incuriously.

Ben hummed.

" Yeah. My mother was a princess, too."

Rey snorted, bringing her knees forward so she could rest on them.

" Give me a little credit. I know that the daughter of a queen is a princess, Ben."

The man chuckled, moving to reach her back, drawing lazy circles on her sun-tanned skin.

" No, she was the princess of a different planet. It's a long story." he explained, thinking upon his family's less that simple history.

Rey's attention was no longer on him, though.

She moved off the bed, sheet clutched around her body, as she approached the window in awe.

Ben watched her for a minute, memorizing every detail before he noticed that her body was shaking.

He was on his feet quickly, caring little for his nudity, and wrapped himself around her in comfort.

" Rey, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her arm.

She turned back to him with a watery smile.

" I just . . . I never knew there was so much blue and green in the whole universe."

Ben smiled, reaching to wipe away her tears before kissing her cheeks.

" This is one a small bit, Rey. One day, I’ll take you here, for real. And all over, through so many galaxies." he laid a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Rey leaned into his touch, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

" Ben. What if I can't?"

He frowned.

" What do you mean?" he went to draw her closer, for she was never close enough, but she ducked from his grasp.

" What if . . . we never meet again, if something happens to me? What will you do?" she looked at him solemnly.

Ben didn't want to even think about a universe where she didn't exist.

" That won't happen. We will see each other again," he said in a stubborn tone.

She shook her head, looking just as determined.

" But what if we don't?"

Ben chewed his lip nervously, before his jaw set.

" I will probably go crazy, then?"

She let out a humorless laugh.

" That's what I am afraid of."

The Jedi strode towards her, gathering the smaller woman up in his arms before carrying her back into the bed, allowing them to curl into each other.

" We can stay here." Ben said after a while, watching the woman in his arms stare off into nothing.

Her mouth quirked.

" Oh sure, lay around as our bodies crumble into nothing." she deadpanned.

" Just for a bit, then." he replied, already fading into sleep, his voice growing soft.

" I don't have a million people looking after by body, Ben. It will take me long to heal where I am." she explained, flashes of the northern camp, of the strange healers and old woman coming to her mind.

" I'll come get you, then. Just wait." he breathed, almost sleeping, his grip on her loosening.

Rey lifted herself on her elbows, watching as he drifted away from consciousness. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

" I'm sick of waiting." she said, before closing her eyes and joining him in oblivion.

**. . .**

 

Lor San Tekka entered the medical tent, checking over a man who collapsed from sun exhaustion and a woman who had freshly given birth, before moving to his more unusual patient.

The old woman had made it clear that this desert scavenger was more than she appeared, and he was hesitant to doubt her.

Still, they were not the kind to deny those who needed help, and so he had had the healers take extra care of her, while always having someone stand guard in case something in her conditioned changed.

The teenage apprentice that had watched over her in the night looked ready to collapse from tiredness. Lor San Tekka tapped him upon the shoulder, smiling before gesturing him to take his leave.

" You have done well, youngling. Go rest, I will stay for a while"

The boy nodded his thanks before rushing off to his home.

The elderly man sat next to the girl, carefully examining her.

She had been asleep for three days now. While her body was healing nicely, her mind seemed to be in a far off place. He checked her bandages, pleased to see no new blood stains, before leaning back and watching her sleep.

Lor San Tekka was unsure if she would recover completely if she did not waken soon.

Sensing movement, he turned his head, watching as the girl suddenly stirred.

It started as a twitch here and there, from her fingers to her legs, before her face scrunched, nostrils flaring.

Just as he began to rise, her eyes shot open, lurching forward as she took a gasping breath, as if breathing for the first time.

Calling out for the healers, he leaned down, pressuring her to fall back, less she further injure herself.

" Be still, young lady. Healers are on their way," he cautioned, hoping she spoke Basic.

The girl, however, was in a frenzy, and without thinking, thrusted out her armed, sending him flying back a few feet.

The healers soon came, surrounding her, giving her a calming herb so they could be sure she did not do any damage to herself.

Lor San Tekka, however, stood away, taking in the situation. He had not felt the force in a long while, and never that strongly. His mind raced at this newfound discovery. Arrangements needed to be made.

Frowning at the now unconscious girl, he hummed.

Special indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a while. Whoops.   
> We are nearing the final stretch here, folks. I am excited to be introducing the final parts, and hopefully return to some good old father-son bickering. We all miss that, huh?   
> Next up: Lor San Tekka receives a special guests, while Ben wakes up to a displeased mama bear Leia, who is sick of this Solo bullshit.   
> As always, your reviews make me glad to be here, writing. Thanks for your constant support!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. I am in a writing mood. This hopefully won't get too long, but it was suppose to start as a short oneshot, so who knows.


End file.
